Lista negra
by Stonem Girl
Summary: Sakura Haruno es un problema, un acertijo que Sasuke debería ignorar por más atraído que se sienta a ella. Simplemente no le conviene y lo sabe, pero si Sakura es un mal, entonces que sea el suyo.
1. Caminos cruzados

**_Capítulo 1._**

 ** _Caminos cruzados_**

Sakura Haruno era un enigma con largas y torneadas piernas. Era incontrolable, voluble y exquisita; lamentablemente, también era irresistible y eso era un jodido problema para él. Cada vez era más complicado disimular cuando la tenía cerca, porque de alguna manera su mirada siempre caía en sus labios rosados y buscaba rozar su piel.

Entonces ella le sonreía perfectamente, analizándolo con profundos ojos verdes y le preguntaba si algo ocurría. Él, por más Uchiha que sea, apartaba la mirada y fingía respondiendo un seco "no".

Pero en serio, cada día era más difícil no recorrer esas curvas desde la distancia. Naruto ya lo había notado pero le hizo jurar no decir nada a nadie, y ahora, además de soportar sus emociones, debía soportar a Naruto.

— Un día comenzarás a babear — se burló el rubio al sentarse a su lado en clases.

Sasuke alejó sus ojos oscuros de Sakura, quien charlaba con Ino Yamanaka, su aparente mejor amiga.

— Cállate —masculló el de cabello negro y Naruto rió por lo bajo.

— Mira, Sakura es genial, pero…

La mirada que Sasuke le envió hizo enmudecer al rubio. No necesitaba escucharlo, porque él sabía muy bien cada uno de esos "pero".

Sakura es genial, pero no le interesan las relaciones formales. Sakura es hermosa, pero no es confiable. Sakura es astuta e inteligente, pero sólo hace las cosas para su beneficio. Y todo aquel que se enamora de ella está oficialmente jodido.

Por eso él quiere mantenerse lejos. No puede arriesgarse a ser uno de esos fracasados en la lista negra de Sakura Haruno.

—Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay una excepción para todo —añadió finalmente Naruto.

El día transcurrió sin nada a destacar. Sasuke se mantenía discreto respecto a sus pensamientos y pocas veces fueron en las que Sakura rondó cerca de él. No hablaron ni intercambiaron miradas; ella siempre estaba en su mundo, como si el resto no llamara su atención. Sólo Ino tenía la valentía de interrumpirla cuando sus ojos verdes se perdían en la nada.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Naruto dijo algo sobre videojuegos y películas y entonces ya lo tenía pegado de camino a casa. Itachi, su hermano mayor, había pasado por ellos en el auto, y Mikoto, madre de Sasuke, los recibió con gusto y ella se encargó de avisarle a Kushina, madre de Naruto, que el dichoso estaría en casa.

Su mente cada minuto recordaba la frase de "siempre hay una excepción".

* * *

La música estaba algo fuerte cuando llegó al departamento de Sasori. Tocó varias veces antes de que él abriera; con un cigarrillo en los labios y la camisa desabotonada, el pelirrojo tenía el perfecto look de un rebelde renegado.

— ¿Hoy vienes directo de la escuela?— preguntó el universitario dejándola pasar.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó el control para bajar el volumen de la música. Sentía que su cabeza punzaba y ya se imaginaba porqué.

— Eso se deduce al verme con uniforme— contestó ella en aquel tonito de obviedad que hacía sentir idiota a Sasori. Éste dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo lentamente en lugar de responder.

Él sabía que la chica estaba de malhumor; la conocía demasiado bien y bastaba con verla para notar sus pocos ánimos. Además parecía cansada, algo enfermiza incluso.

—Serás idiota…— masculló el chico. Sakura poco a poco se fue recostando en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. — Dime hace cuánto comiste, chica inútil —le ordenó, mas la pelirosa pasó de él.

Sasori se dio una ligera idea de la respuesta y se sintió más cabreado. ¿Es que esa mujer no entendía el daño que se hacía a sí misma? Era una terca de lo peor, y por ello se desvió a otro tema antes de iniciar una pelea.

— Vendrán unos amigos.

Sakura entreabrió sus ojos verdes.

— Entiendo, será mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen.

Tomó su bolso e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Sasori la detuvo al dejarla caer sobre su frente. Con la otra mano el chico apartó el cigarro de sus labios.

— Ve a dormir a mi habitación, ahí nadie te molestará — dijo él —. Después te llevo a tu casa. Y antes de que reniegues, recuerda que soy tan cabezota como tú.

Se vieron fijamente hasta que ella suspiró y Sasori le permitió levantarse. No se dijeron nada más, la chica simplemente se dirigió al cuarto del joven y se encerró.

Y como si de una organizada obra de teatro se tratara, alguien llamó a su puerta. Debían ser sus compañeros, la voz de Deidara atravesaba las paredes y ya se estaba quejando de algo el muy estúpido.

Cuando abrió la puerta, aquel rubio fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Konan, Yahiko, Hidan e Itachi. Menos mal hoy serían pocos y sólo Deidara y Hidan eran ruidosos.

— De acuerdo… — Deidara se tiró a sus anchas en el sofá más grande —. Quiero cerveza, una de esas botanas picantes y quizá algo de hierba que no sea para el mal aliento, si me entiendes.

— Nada de eso— interrumpió Konan, la única chica del grupo —. Tenemos muchos temas serios que tratar, Deidara, así que comportáte.

Sasori mantuvo una curiosa mirada sobre ella. Ciertamente, Konan era muy madura y dedicada a sus metas, y de igual manera tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar a gente como… pues para soportar a Deidara. Konan sin duda sería una gran amiga para Sakura, incluso un buen ejemplo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le preguntó Yahiko en voz baja—. Estás viendo mucho a mi novia, colega.

El pelirrojo ni se inmutó y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Ya sabía lo celoso que era su amigo como para darle bola por ello.

— Pediré pizza, ¿quieren algo más?

— Yo quiero ir a tu baño—dijo Hidan, el cual ya iba hacia el pasillo, pero entonces Sasori se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso. Casi se han estampado el uno con el otro — Sí, ya sé, nada de cosas raras…

—No es eso… — Sasori se mordió con fastidio la lengua. Hidan quería ir al baño y el baño estaba en su cuarto, y en su cuarto estaba Sakura, que no sabía si ya estaba dormida. Mi-er-da. Si la ven ahí se le iba a armar una buena. — No puedes pasar al baño.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por?

— Y no tengo que dar explicaciones.

Todos los presentes vieron al pelirrojo como si otra cabeza le hubiese salido. Que sí, que Sasori tenía un carácter del demonio, pero estaba rayando lo anormal justo ahora. Y para lo anormal Deidara estaba sobrado.

—Nooooo — Deidara se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa macabra—. Aquí hay algo, lo sé..., puedo sentirlo…— respiró profundo—, puedo olerlo…, y no huele a tu baño, Sasori...

—No seas ridículo.

Que Sasori desviará la mirada no hizo mas que confirmar las palabras del rubio. Deidara abrió su boca exageradamente chillando otro "nooo".

— ¡Eres un pi-llín!

— ¡Hey...!

Sasori se vio en problemas cuando Deidara se echó a correr en dirección a su habitación. No pudo hacer nada, pues el rubio era escurridizo cuando quería y no consiguió atraparlo.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Deidara ya estaba tocando fuerte e insistentemente la puerta de su cuarto. No le quedó de otra. Tuvo que taclearlo y disfrutó el golpe que se dio Deidara contra el suelo.

— ¡Déjame verla y criticar tus gustos! —exclamó Deidara como si de verdad fuese un derecho suyo. Mientras él intentaba apartar a Sasori, Sasori le aplastaba la cabeza contra el piso.

Detrás de ellos llegaron los demás. Y bien, esos dos se querían matar, así que la situación no estaba tan mal. Itachi usó su pie para empujar a Sasori y apartarlo de Deidara.

— Acordamos que sería una visita tranquila, y también que sólo los sábados intentarías matar a Deidara, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que Sasori dijera algo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y la de todos. Oh no...

Pero sí. Sakura abrió y ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y a su vez, la mirada de Sakura estaba sobre él.

— ¿Para esto pides que me quede? — le preguntó la chica, suave y en calma.

— Wow... Sólo wow...

Deidara se levantó del suelo, inspeccionando a Sakura de arriba abajo. Silvó con aprobación, pero luego se mostró curioso por cierto detalle.

— ¿No es ilegal hacerlo con chicas de prepa?

— Espera... — la voz de Itachi sonaba con sorpresa —, tú eres... ¿Haruno Sakura?

Ella dirigió su mirada a él, pero antes de que dijera algo, Sasori se puso entre los dos.

— Ya basta, Sakura debe descansar — intervino al sentir algo fuera de lugar respecto a Itachi. Más tarde le preguntaría de dónde conoce a Sakura, pero ahora debía poner orden en el lugar—. Hidan, usa el baño ahora que puedes.

El mencionado se alzó de hombros y pasó junto a Sakura.

— Es hermosa y prohibida a la vez, creo que ya entiendo tanto secretismo —continuó Deidara en su afán de joder a Sasori—. Y encima llegas al punto en el que ella debe descansar después, eh, pícaro.

Sasori tensó tanto la quijada que sintió crujir sus dientes, pero ahora fue Sakura quien respondió, brindándole una fina sonrisa al ojiazul.

— Es una lástima, pero Sasori y yo sólo somos...

— No tienes que darle explicaciones a este sujeto, Sakura.

La pelirosa alzó ambas cejas, murmurando un bajo "oh", mas no dio objeción alguna al pelirrojo. Sintió además la oscura y curiosa mirada del joven que pareció reconocerla, y aunque él le resultaba familiar, no se explicaba de dónde. ¿En alguna fiesta, quizá...? Ni siquiera se le ocurría un indicio.

—Entonces tu nombre es Sakura —le habló aquella chica de cabellos azules. La miró y le pareció amable, diferente a las chicas que le hablaban en la escuela y que no podían disimular el veneno en sus voces.— Mi nombre es Konan y soy compañera de Sasori. De haber sabido que él tenía compañía hubiésemos dejado a Deidara amarrado.

— Haré como que no escuché eso— masculla el dichoso.

— No hay problema, yo llegué sin avisar —confesó Sakura y luego fijó su verde mirada en Sasori —. Estás ocupado y yo preferiría irme antes de que oscurezca —el chico abrió su boca para protestar pero ella continuó —. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿bien? No te preocupes por mí...

— En realidad... —aquel joven, Itachi, sonrió con simpatía —, no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarte a casa, Sakura-san. Mi auto está afuera y creo que Sasori estaría más tranquilo.

— ¡Qué amable eres, Itachi! —exclamó Deidara, pero luego habló a Sasori en confidencia —. Creo que Itachi quiere usar los asientos traseros con tu chica, deberías golpearlo.

Sasori alejó al rubio empujándolo.

— Yo iré con ustedes.

Y Sakura, la que debió aceptar, sólo tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo Sasori recogía su bolso y la guiaba hacia la salida junto el chico llamado Itachi. Ni se molestó en despedirse de los demás, pues notaba en Sasori una gran incomodidad y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para alargar el rato.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Sasori la mandó a la parte trasera y a su vez se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Hubo un pesado silencio cuando Itachi arrancó el vehículo.

Pero en serio, Itachi le parecía muy familiar, y aunque fingía ignorancia, sabía que él la veía por el retrovisor cada vez que podía. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, a ser vista, pero era demasiada la intensidad de ese pelinegro. ¿Acaso...? No, ella sabía muy bien con quién ha tenido sus buenos ratos, no era tan insensible al respecto.

— ¿Ustedes se acostaron?

La voz de Sasori sonó profunda, como salida de un agujero profundo y oscuro. Itachi balbuceó un "qué" e inmediatamente negó con cabeza y alma, como si fuera un sacrilegio de alta penitencia el dormir con ella.

— No seas ridículo, Sasori... —decía Itachi intentando no apartar la mirada del camino—, la conozco por... —pareció meditar sus palabras, porque debía hacerlo. Sasori estaba molesto y la chica en discordia, Sakura, miraba por la ventana ignorando a ambos. Le había dejado al demonio —. Ella estudia con mi hermano y es algo popular en su escuela. La he mirado un par de veces cuando paso a recoger a mi hermano.

El pelirrojo puso en juicio sus palabras, pero en el fondo se sentía más tranquilo. Sabía que Itachi no se pondría a coquetear con una chica de prepa, no era su estilo. Dejó al pelo negro descansar de su mirada, por fin, y se dedicó a guiarlo hasta casa de la pelirosa.

— Gracias por traerme, Itachi— agradeció ella, pasando luego su mirada a Sasori—. Ire a verte un día de estos, así que compra helado de fresa y unas galletas.

— Vale, pero si engordas a mí no me eches la culpa — contestó él. Sin embargo, al instante de decirlo se sintió torpe e incoherente —. Come algo en cuanto entres, Sakura. No tienes tanto pecho como para adelgazar y perder lo poco que tienes.

Mientras Itachi se tensó y pretendió no escuchar a su amigo por vergüenza ajena, Sakura sonrió.

— Lo que digas, cielo. Nos vemos después.

Itachi quiso decir algo, o eso se le figuró a Sakura, pero al final el pelinegro puso en marcha el auto y los vio alejarse.

Se preguntó qué fue ese extraño malestar que sintió, así como un... ¿presentimiento?, y uno de esos desagradables que advierten problemas.

— Itachi, eh —susurró y anotó el nombre en sus recuerdos antes de entrar a casa.

* * *

Naruto se había marchado hace una hora cuando Kushina le habló y gritó por lo tarde que era. El rubio no vivía tan lejos, pero igual no era recomendable para nadie andar caminando por ahí en la noche. Ahora Sasuke se encontraba cenando en su habitación, con la tarea terminada sobre su escritorio y música en volumen bajo.

Aún así, logró escuchar el auto de Itachi al llegar; no era común que Itachi llegara tan tarde, pero al parecer había avisado y, bueno, ya no era un niño. De hecho, Itachi ya tenía en la mira un departamento al cual mudarse dentro de poco. Y Sasuke tenía algo de envidia por ello.

— Buenas noches —le saludó Itachi al entrar a su habitación, sin tocar, porque Itachi gustaba de fastidiarlo.

Sasuke lo miró de soslayo. Aquel hermano mayor suyo parecía estar de buen humor, y tuvo que reprimir el gruñido en su garganta cuando se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Oh, nada... — Itachi sonrió más, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa decayó y terminó suspirando con pesadez—. Bueno, bueno..., pasó algo.

El menor arrugó un poco su ceño.

— No me involucres en tus asuntos.

Pero Itachi empezó a hablar ignorando su petición.

— Hay una chica, Sasuke. Una chica linda que he estado viendo desde lejos porque no sabía cómo acercarme —mientras Sasuke alzaba la mirada, hastiado, Itachi la bajaba—. Al fin la tuve de frente y hablé con ella, pero joder..., resulta que es novia de Sasori. De todas las personas, ella es novia de uno de mis amigos. Y está mal, yo estoy mal. No puedo quitarme estas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

— De acuerdo... —Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara. No sabía qué decir, porque en realidad no le importaba y tampoco sentía empatía. Ni siquiera lograba sentir lástima —. Pues... No sé, olvídate de ella, consigue otra chica y haz que te soporte...

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos oscuros.

— Cierto, olvidé que no tienes corazón.

Con eso dicho, Itachi se levantó de la cama simulando indignación. Sasuke lo escuchó murmurar varias cosas antes de verlo salir del cuarto.

— Está perdido — reconoció y fue directo a cerrar la puerta.

Pero bueno, quizá si entendía a su hermano de alguna manera.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer ~ Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta dramática historia y contar con su apoyo. Los comentarios se agradecerán mucho 3_


	2. Peces grandes

Capítulo 2

 **Peces grandes**

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar; en la escuela, en la calle, con Sasori y en su propia casa. Le bastaba llegar a un sitio y permanecer un minuto para querer marcharse, pero era algo normal, casi toda su vida ha sido así y se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de vacío.

— Al fin llegas, Sakura.

Ino Yamanaka la saludó en cuanto puso un pie en el aula y, como siempre, la rubia se encargó de dirigirla a un asiento junto a ella.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea que encargó Asuma-sensei? —preguntó Ino una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas. Sin esperar respuesta, le acercó una libreta de apuntes y el libro de historia —. Convencí a Shikamaru de pasarla, así que aquí tienes —y le sonrió, con gran expectación en esos ojos azules. Pero Sakura fijó la mirada al frente.

 _¿Es que no se cansa...?_

— En realidad ya la tengo hecha —respondió, provocando un suspiro pesado y exagerado en Ino. Afortunadamente la Yamanaka no insistió en querer hablarle, aunque eso nunca duraba mucho.

Sakura a veces sentía que era algo grosera con esta chica, pero no tenía ningún compromiso hacia ella. Aún así, Ino se aferraba a permanecer a su lado y se había auto-proclamado su mejor amiga casi hermana, siendo que nunca salían juntas fuera de la escuela y ni tenían el número de la otra. Hablaban de temas simples, o bueno, Ino hablaba y ella tenía la cortesía de no dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Hace casi un año más o menos que Ino era su "única y mejor amiga", cuando ésta recién llegó de otro instituto . Al principio no había entendido el porqué se le pegó, pero luego comprendió: la usaba para tener estatus y sobrevivir.

Según sabía, cuando Ino llegó como la chica nueva, no le fue bien al querer entrar al equipo de animadoras e hizo el ridículo frente a muchos. De inmediato comenzaron los apodos, las burlas y la exclusión social, toda una pesadilla para una señorita con aires de grandeza como Ino. Ser bonita no bastaba, para su sorpresa.

Y tras pensar y analizarlo mucho, decidió usarla a ella, a Sakura Haruno, la más popular entre los populares. Así, un día se le plantó delante con gesto nervioso y le pidió acompañarla en el almuerzo.

Ese día rechazó a Ino y le pasó por un lado.

Pero obviamente la rubia no se rindió y tras dos semanas consiguió su objetivo: ser la única amiga de Sakura. De ahí en más todo fue fácil para Ino. Y aunque la pelirosa tuvo que acostumbrarse, debía admitir que Ino era muy útil a veces y por eso decidió seguir el juego. La relación que tenían funcionaba así.

— ¡Oh, por cierto! —ahí estaba, otra vez Ino iniciando una conversación—. Escuché de fuentes confiables que cierto chico sexy quiere invitarte a salir... a escondidas de su novia —Sakura la miró una vez más con interés, dándole pie a la rubia para que continúe —. Es atlético, alto, de ojos azules y ego hasta el cielo. Seguramente se te acercará en el almuerzo, mientras su novia está con las podridas.

Diciendo eso, Ino tomó una libreta pequeña color vino y de pasta gruesa. Pasó las hojas hasta dejarla en una en blanco y escribió "Togami Sho" hasta arriba.

— Estoy segura de que apostó —añadió la rubia y lo anotó bajo el nombre del chico—. Y sé que no es de tus gustos, pero...

— Togami Sho... —Sakura meditó unos segundos—, es novio de la líder de porristas, eh.

Ino se carcajeó y mantuvo una sonrisa encantadora. La chica estaba disfrutando esto y a Sakura le pareció que el karma hacía de las suyas.

— Sé que es mucho pedir, Sakura — Ino bajó la voz al inclinarse hacia ella—, pero seré tu esclava si destruyes esa relación. Quiero ver sufrir a esa idiota y que caiga hasta lo más bajo en esta escuela.

Se miraron unos segundos, donde Ino siguió sonriendo con ese toque de maldad y Sakura pensaba en los beneficios que podría obtener a cambio. Oh, vaya...

— ¿Y qué tan bajo quieres que ella caiga?

Fue la primera vez que Ino la abrazó.

* * *

Naruto lo convenció de reunirse con los demás chicos detrás de la biblioteca; era un buen sitio, alejado de los lugares concurridos o de la supervisión escolar.

Shikamaru, Neeji y Kiba ya estaban ahí, faltaban algunos pero debían tener sus asuntos.

— ¿Alguno tiene papel? —preguntó Inuzuka sentado en el suelo, bastante concentrado en su labor de desmoronar un trozo verde y pegajoso del famoso _weed_ —. Ah, olvidenlo, creo que tengo mi paquete aquí.

Naruto se rió del castaño y se tiró al césped, ofreciéndose a armar el porro y de paso asegurarse de encenderlo él. Si sólo Kushina lo viera...

— Creí que lo tenían controlado —señaló Sasuke recargando la espalda en la pared de la biblioteca.

Neeji fue quien respondió.

— Déjalos, con suerte nosotros mismos los mandaremos al centro de rehabilitación.

— Será gracioso verlos rapados— añadió Shikamaru y Sasuke les dio la razón.

Además, no podía dárselas de correcto, porque él mismo se daba el gusto de fumar de vez en cuando. No le parecía tan grave siempre que tuviera el control y no cayera en la necesidad de hacerlo todos los días.

— ¿Saben? Ustedes le quitan lo bueno a fumar hierba con los amigos —se quejó Kiba por lo bajo.

— Cambiemos de tema —propuso el rubio del grupo—. Mi primo Nagato me dijo que un amigo suyo hará una fiesta masiva y la invitación es para todo aquel que se entere. Yo iré y ustedes tienen que venir conmigo para cuidarme de esas salvajes universitarias. Es el sábado.

Sasuke decidió no rechazarlo aún, o entonces Naruto estaría molestando hasta el día de la masiva. Contrario a él, Kiba aceptó emocionado, mientras Shikamaru y Neeji lo pensaban. No todo era tan divertido en esas fiestas y lo aprendieron por las malas; siempre que iban juntos, uno de ellos terminaba perdido y otro se agarraba a golpes con alguien más. Una vez Naruto fue ambos.

— Lo malo para Sasuke es que quizá vaya Itachi — dijo Naruto mientras realizaba la obra manual del porro—. Pero las fiestas masivas abarcan mucho espacio, puede que ni se vean.

— Eso es lo de menos —murmuró el pelinegro. No quería ir, no iba a hacerlo. Iba a pasar más tiempo cuidando a Naruto que pasándola bien.

— Hey, Neeji, ¿por qué no invitas a Hinata? Estoy seguro de que aceptará ir si le dices que Naruto va —se rió Kiba, ganándose una mala cara por parte de Neeji—. No querrá dejarlo solo con esas universitarias ebrias y locas.

Naruto arrugó el ceño.

— No es divertido, idiota.

La dichosa Hinata era prima de Neeji y era bien sabido que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto. Era una chica gentil, de esas que deberían estar en un colegio católico y lejos de tipos como Naruto. Además, el rubio evitaba cualquier malentendido que ilusionara más a Hinata, porque a él no le gustaba de ese modo y no quería ser un aprovechado. "Para quitarse las ganas están las chicas con microfaldas" había dicho Naruto sabiamente.

— Hinata no iría a una fiesta de esas— bufó Neeji cruzando los brazos.

La conversación terminó ahí, para bien de Neeji y Naruto. Los siguientes minutos el cigarro pasó de mano en mano; Sasuke esta vez lo rechazó, y fueron Naruto y Kiba quienes se encargaron de acabarlo. Sólo ellos dos consiguieron los ojos rojos como premio.

Cuando las clases estuvieron a poco de reanudarse, se despidieron y acordaron hablar más tarde sobre la fiesta. Naruto y él fueron juntos hacia el aula y al entrar, inmediatamente su mirada fue directo al punto rosa. Se maldijo por eso.

Sakura ya estaba en su lugar, con Ino por un lado y otras dos chicas de pie delante de ellas. Notó que esas dos eran de otra clase, animadoras, y parecían estar hablando de algo muy importante, porque cada ciertos segundos chillaban con sorpresa.

— Incluso le pidió que se vieran en la enfermería — dijo Ino, escandalizada —. Pero claro, Sakura le dijo que no, ¿cómo puede atreverse a serle infiel a su novia?

Una de las chicas rió.

— Pobre Hana, todos los días presume su collar de amor infinito que le regaló Sho y mira lo que él hace.

Por su parte, Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Naruto y le fue imposible quitar su atención de Sakura. Ella no decía nada a pesar de estar involucrada en la conversación, pero en cambio Ino siguió dando detalles escabrosos, como si sus palabras fueran alimento para las dos porristas. Y quizá así era. Ino se aseguraba de que todos en el aula pudieran escuchar.

La charla entre ellas terminó con un "hasta luego". Las animadoras se fueron e Ino le dijo algo a Sakura en voz baja.

— Vaya, no hubiera imaginado que Sho quisiera engañar al bombón de Hana— comentó Naruto, con la cabeza recargada en la mesa—. Pero si es con Sakura es comprensible, ¿no? —se rió— Tú sabes lo que digo.

Sasuke lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y consiguió dejarle un moretón, según se quejó el rubio más tarde.

Pero de todo eso aprendió algo nuevo: Sakura Haruno no se metía con cualquiera. Quizá no era la egoísta que él pensaba.

* * *

Días después Ino estaba resplandeciente. Por fin había conseguido desquitarse de Hana, la idiota porrista que la convirtió en burla de todos. Ahora las cosas se invirtieron. ¡Todos hablaban de la tonta con cuernos! La reputación de esa chica estaba acabada igual que su relación. Y esto último era muy gracioso, porque Hana ni siquiera mostró dignidad; después de gritarle a Sho sus faltas, él le respondió con indiferencia y terminó con ella. Fue vergonzoso. Hana esperaba disculpas y una reconciliación que nunca llegó.

— Hana quedó como una desesperada y ahora las porristas no soportan tenerla cerca —se mofó la rubia caminando al lado de Sakura por un largo pasillo—. Creo que votarán para quitarla como líder y entonces yo haré una audición para entrar.

— Le quitaste a su novio y ahora a sus porristas —comentó la pelirosa—. Felicidades, Ino. Sabes cómo aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida.

Ino se sintió halagada.

— Tú me dejaste aprovecharla, Sakura, y además me dijiste exactamente a quién usar para que todos lo supieran.

Sakura ya no respondió. Prefería pensar que todo fue obra de Ino y dejarle el mérito absoluto. Ella no tenía nada en contra de Hana, pero los beneficios de una deuda abierta no se cuestionaban. Ahora podría pedirle cualquier cosa a Ino.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Kakashi todo estaba en silencio a pesar de estar lleno. De inmediato las miradas se clavaron en ella.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldita zorra!

Era Hana. Eso explicaba el silencio de antes.

— ¡Sho me dejó por ti! ¡Tú lo engatusaste y te metiste con él! — siguió gritando en cólera, enrojecida, mientras la acusaba con el dedo. Su voz aguda resultó muy molesta para Sakura, pero se mantuvo imperturbable —. ¡Ya sabía yo la clase de persona que eres!

Pues bien, que se lo dijera, porque a veces ella misma no lo sabía.

— Aw, qué chiquilla tan lamentable —empezó a decir Ino, sonriente, destilando veneno y crueldad en su voz. La iracunda mirada de Hana se enfocó en ella—. ¿Por qué culpas a Sakura? Ella hasta te hizo el favor de rechazar a tu novio, alguien debía respetarte, ¿no?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie está hablando contigo, maldito marrano!

La gente comenzaba a acercarse, dejándolas a ellas tres en el centro. Sólo añadían presión para que las cosas subieran de tono.

— ¿Marrano? —repitió Ino, cabreándose en el acto—. ¡Como te atrevas a repetir eso te estrello la cara contra el suelo!

— ¡Amenázame cuando te tenga miedo, estúpida!

Que Ino diera un decisivo paso al frente fue la alerta para Sakura. La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a detenerse, provocando desilusión en los espectadores.

— No pierdas la cabeza, Ino —le aconsejó en voz baja, cerca del oído —. Ella terminó de enterrarse al hacer esto, sólo queda que la uses para subir más en la escala.

La rubia se tuvo que obligar a hacer caso. Sakura tenía razón, Hana ya estaba perdida y no podía rebajarse y dar un espectáculo.

Sin embargo, Hana no pensaba igual. Los estudiantes se asombraron cuando ella levantó su mano contra Sakura, pero se quedó a pocos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo.

Sasuke Uchiha la había detenido y ahora todos lo miraban a él.

— ¿Q-Qué haces...? —tartamudeó Hana, ciertamente intimidada por los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Él la soltó y se puso entre ella y Sakura.

— Tu novio no volverá si haces esto. Deberías irte antes de que te humilles más.

El poco tacto caló fuerte en Hana, e iba a responder a Sasuke, pero unas risitas a sus espaldas la callaron antes de hablar.

¿Se burlaban... de ella? Todos se burlaban de ella.

Unas lágrimas furiosas se asomaron en sus ojos y salió corriendo de ahí, escuchando más risas en el camino que hacían eco en su cabeza.

Ese fue el último día que Hana asistió al instituto.

* * *

Sasuke todavía recordaba el acto heroico que hizo. Naruto le había dado palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo por proteger a Sakura y "ganar" puntos con ella.

Por supuesto que Sakura le agradeció y para su sorpresa, él se sintió nervioso. Otra vez tuvo la tentación de hacer una estupidez. Pero mantuvo la calma, fingió que nada pasaba y regresó a su asiento.

Y ese mismo día Togami Sho invitó a Sakura a salir, pero de nuevo fue rechazado y quedó como un completo idiota.

Habían sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y él terminó involucrándose al final. Sin embargo, en el fondo le daba gusto, porque ahora intercambiaba miradas con Sakura más a menudo y ella le sonreía cuando eso pasaba.

— ¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? —le preguntó Naruto mirándolo con picardía—. Tú salvaste a Sakura de esa loca, así que te debe una, ¿cierto? Invítala a dar una vuelta o hablar en privado. Dile que tienes una moto... y luego compras una moto. Creo que le gustan las motos.

Sasuke sabía que, en caso de que Naruto te dé consejos, uno debe hacer cualquier cosa menos lo que te dice. Pero no le parecía tan mala idea, es decir, hablar con Sakura no era tan importante ni grave.

Y Dios lo ayude, pues haría caso a las palabras de Naruto. Ese era el onceavo pecado.

Se decidió a hacerlo al final de clases. Empezará una conversación casual con ella y luego se despedirán. Sólo eso. Con suerte el misticismo de Sakura se perdería al conocerla mejor y él ya no se sentirá tan atraído.

 _Saludar, platicar y despedirse_.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Sasuke siguió de cerca los pasos de Sakura, quien por supuesto tenía a Ino por un lado. Inconscientemente sus ojos se pasearon por la espalda de Sakura; su cabello rosa pálido caía hasta su fina cintura, sus caderas se contoneaban de forma hipnótica y su falda pedía ser alzada para ver qué clase de secreto escondía ahí.

Regresó la mirada arriba. Era un idiota casi al nivel de Naruto.

— Tengo que ir con las porristas para hablar de mi admisión —escuchó decir a Ino. Ésta se despidió y se fue a la derecha, probablemente hacia la cancha. Así le brindó la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Ya es el descanso de tu guardaespaldas?

Sakura volteó a verlo con algo de sorpresa. Esos ojos verdes lo juzgaron por un segundo, pero al otro ella sonrió ladeando sus labios.

— Hola, Sasuke, ¿tú dónde dejaste a tu rubio?

— A veces le quito la correa para que socialice y no se vuelva agresivo con las personas —contestó él, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus palabras lograron que Sakura riera.

Pero la charla no siguió. Ambos sólo iban caminando al lado del otro, con la mirada al frente y en silencio; los otros estudiantes los veían pasar con curiosidad no disimulada y Sasuke se sintió irritado.

¿En serio era tan complicado hablar con ella?

— ¡Hey, qué pasó!

Los dos fueron sorprendidos por Naruto. Había llegado por atrás, haciéndose espacio entre ambos y abrazándolos por los hombros. Sasuke iba a asesinarlo.

— Sakura-chan, qué guapa te ves al lado de este amargado—dice el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al otro lado cierto Uchiha estaba que lo poseía el demonio—. Es por eso que deberías ir con él a la fiesta del sábado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunta ella. Quería quitarse a Naruto de encima pero la mención de la fiesta llamó su atención.

— Oh, sí —responde él—. Pero los detalles te los dará Sasuke, yo tengo que irme antes de que pase algo feo.

Así como vino se fue. Los dejó solos, con una atmósfera extraña que Sasuke juró vengar muy pronto.

Al voltear a ver, Sakura tenía los ojos puestos en él. Tuvo que tomar aire y exhalar lentamente.

— Pido disculpas por la estupidez de Naruto. Y sobre la fiesta, yo no pensaba ir si te soy sincero, no te preocupes por eso.

Sakura lo miró de forma divertida.

— Acepto tus disculpas —comenzó a decir ella—. Aunque es una lástima que no vayas a la fiesta.

— ¿Una lástima?

— Y una muy grande —aseguró la chica—. A mí me invitaron a una fiesta para el sábado y me da que es la misma. Una masiva, ¿no? —Sasuke asintió, disimulando su sorpresa ante las casualidades —. Habría sido genial verte ahí.

El chico tuvo que pensar bien sus palabras. Ir a una fiesta no estaba en sus planes, pero Sakura le daba otra perspectiva a la situación. Además..., ¿era él, o ella estaba coqueteando?

— Déjame asegurarme de algo —Sasuke la miró a los ojos—. Si voy a la fiesta..., ¿tú pasarás tiempo conmigo?

Aquella mirada verde brilló y Sakura se le acercó más, un tanto misteriosa para contestar en voz baja. — Incluso pasaría tiempo a solas contigo.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír ligeramente, de algún modo fascinado y envuelto por esa sensación que Sakura provocaba en él.

— Más te vale recordar esas palabras, Sakura.

Y aún si ella las olvidaba, él gustoso se las recordaría.

* * *

 **Oookey** , desde aquí las cosas irán subiendo poco a poco de tono, así que tómense su tiempo para abrir su mente y leer la historia :)

Gracias por tu comentario, **Lupita Amador**. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y lo que viene, y ya veremos si tu idea de Sasori y Sakura es correcta (ya lo tengo escrito, así que si le atinaste, le atinaste jaja)

En fin, agradezco el apoyo, jóvenes :)


	3. Hacia lo negro

Capítulo 3

 **Hacia lo negro**

Kizashi Haruno se había ido cuando Sakura tenía quince años. Él era un hombre de trajes negros y corbata, dedicado a su trabajo y a sus deseos de llegar a más. Ciertamente había que admitir que era un buen ejemplo en esa área.

 _" Cielo, créeme..., nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño y siempre les daré mi apoyo..._ "

Había dolido verlo salir con sus maletas, pero nadie podía obligarlo a quedarse. Él amaba a alguien más y quiso arriesgarse; Sakura jamás lo culpará por querer ser feliz. Además, Kizashi le daba a ella más dinero del que necesitaba, la llamaba y de vez en cuando se veían. Era un buen padre.

Sin embargo, su infidelidad destruyó a su madre, Mebuki. No volvió a ser la misma tras el divorcio. La mamá alegre, enérgica y admirable se cayó pedazo a pedazo hasta volverse lo que es hoy: una mujer dependiente de los antidepresivos, mantenida por su ex-esposo e incompetente.

A veces Sakura se preguntaba si su madre hizo algo mal, si de algún modo lastimó a su padre y por eso él buscó calor en alguien más.

" _Tu madre no hizo nada, cariño..., estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Por más que ames a una persona, nada garantiza que será para siempre_ ".

Kizashi no fue consciente de lo pesadas y absolutas que fueron esas palabras para su hija.

— ¿Mamá?

Sakura abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y entró con sus pies descalzos. Apenas conseguía ver algo, todo estaba en la penumbra absoluta y era justamente porque las cortinas estaban cerradas y las lámparas ya no servían. Aún así, se acercó a la cama donde su madre dormía.

— Hoy hice hotcakes —cuando sus ojos empezaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad, notó el frasco de pastillas sobre el buró y un pequeño vaso con rastros de whisky —. El primero se me quemó, pero los otros quedaron bastante bien... —siguió hablando suavemente, a pesar de saber que su madre no la escuchaba —, puedes comerlos con mermelada o miel. Y me acabé la leche, así que no pierdas el tiempo buscándola.

Sakura tomó el frasco de antidepresivos con la intención de alejarlo de su madre, como muchas veces había hecho ya. Sin embargo, esa mujer aprovechaba su tiempo a solas para volver a comprarlas.

Inspeccionó la habitación una vez más con la mirada y no encontró problema alguno.

— Aprovecho para decirte que iré a una fiesta y quizá regrese muy tarde, o puede que pase la noche en otro lugar — sacudió el frasco y dedujo que no quedaban tantas pastillas. ¿Cuántas se habría tomado su madre ayer? — ... _Yo_... —reprimió la angustia que intentó llegar a ella y suspiró —, yo te veré mañana.

Y cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto, dejando únicamente a la oscuridad como compañía para Mebuki.

* * *

La mente de Sasuke estaba hecha un lío. Había caído justo donde antes no quería y se dio cuenta tarde de ello; subestimó a Sakura, se dejó seducir por la cercanía y por las palabras que la chica dijo. ¡Joder!, y es que nunca hay que hacerle caso a Naruto.

— No le veo el problema —se había defendido el Uzumaki, recostado en la cama de Sasuke. Para él nada era un problema—. Si tienes suerte, está noche comprobarás si Sakura es tan sublime como parece.

Sasuke dudó que eso fuera cuestión de suerte. Además, ese era el problema, pues la pequeña probabilidad de acostarse con Sakura le era abrumadora; él estaba muy a favor del sexo casual y tenía chicas para escoger, lo disfrutaba, pero Sakura...

Sakura era peligrosa. Ella le hacía sentir.

— Recuerda usar protección —remató el rubio sinvergüenza.

Sabía que Naruto no era la mejor opción para discutir un tema sin decir estupideces. Sí, era su mejor amigo, el primero en saltar si alguien buscaba problemas con él, pero si de hablar iba la cosa, Naruto era un inútil. Tendría que explicarle el problema con manzanas, palos y una gráfica si quería su apoyo.

— De acuerdo, propongo una pausa para tu idiotez—comenzó a decir el Uchiha desde su escritorio. Naruto le miró ofendido—. Digamos... que me acuesto con Sakura—toma aire, luego exhala—, ¿qué tal... si ella se enamora de mí... ?

Lo interrumpió una fuerte, burlesca y sonora carcajada.

— ¡¿Enamorarse de ti?! ¡¿Ella?! —dijo su amigo entre risas— ¡Pero qué considerado eres, hombre!

La idiotez no podía ser pausada, vaya sorpresa.

— Te estoy hablando en serio, grandísimo idiota —responde el Uchiha, letal en cada letra pronunciada. Y de no ser por el plus homicida en su mirada, Naruto seguiría riendo. Lento pero seguro va controlando sus risas hasta ya no hacerlo.

— Uhm, si quieres saber lo que pienso... —él se estira sobre la cama mientras elige sus palabras. Vaya carcajada que se ha echado—, bien, no creo que un polvo ocasional baste para enamorar a Sakura. No es una princesa buscando a su príncipe. Ella es como tú y como yo, sólo quiere diversión y cero compromisos, ¡y eso es bonito! —exclamó Naruto a la par que se sentó en la cama. Tenía una gran sonrisa, creyendo haber resuelto el conflicto de su camarada. Pero cuando vio a Sasuke, leyó en su cara que no fue así. Aquel amargado miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, debatiendo algún asunto en su cabeza.

Y finalmente Naruto comprendió que algo importante sí estaba pasando. Su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció.

— Pero tú ya sabes todo eso, Sasuke. ¿Por qué te preocupa que Sakura se enamore de ti?

Cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada, se encontró con un azul extraño en los ojos de Naruto. Un azul alarmante que no le gustó.

— No seas idiota, yo no me preocupo —contesta enseguida y se pone de pie—. ¿A qué hora pasará Neeji por nosotros?

Naruto lo observa fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada y eso molesta a Sasuke. Pero mantiene la calma, porque sabe que él mismo se buscó esa situación tan estresante. Pensó que costaría más cambiar el tema hasta que el otro respondió.

— Él nos llamará cuando venga en camino.

El pelinegro asiente y ninguno vuelve a hablar. Sin embargo, Naruto conoce a su amigo, vamos, que no es tan idiota. De algún modo ha llegado a la conclusión de que las cosas se pondrán difíciles de ahora en adelante. Era un mal presentimiento. A Sasuke se le estaba enredando una cuerda en el cuello.

¿ _Será que él se equivocó?_

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire cuando su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente.

— Es Neeji —informó a Sasuke antes de responder la llamada. Del otro lado se escuchó bastante alboroto y apenas logró entender —. Si, ya vamos saliendo... —alcanzó a contestar antes de que Neeji colgara.

Así, Intercambió una mirada significativa con Sasuke, pero el moreno se adelantó hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

Naruto comenzó a arrepentirse de esa fiesta.


	4. Cuando el sol se ha ido

**Capítulo cuatro**

 **Cuando el sol se ha ido**

A veinte minutos de haber llegado a la fiesta, Neeji fue el que se perdió y Kiba quien se agarró a golpes con un idiota universitario; ese chico iba a tener marcado el labio por lo menos una semana, pero vamos, que por accidente tropezaron y derramaron sus cervezas, era algo de la naturaleza.

Por otro lado, Naruto se había interesado en una chica castaña de largas piernas y, por la manera en que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo al bailar y le sonreía , parecía que el rubio iba a tener suerte esa noche.

Y así quedó solo entre un tumulto de personas que no conocía y que no pensaba conocer. Él estaba más enfocado en encontrar casualmente a Sakura, pero no veía ni su sombra.

— ¡Ya decía yo que no tenías una tarea tan pesada!

Cuando se dio cuenta, Itachi ya lo abrazaba por los hombros con una gran sonrisa. Enseguida el olor a alcohol molestó sus sentidos. Dios..., eso era lo último que quería, que un Itachi ebrio se le pegara en la fiesta.

Se apartó de él con fastidio y tomó de su propia bebida.

— Oh, ¿qué pasa? —continúa Itachi —. ¿No te la estás pasando bien? Te presentaré a unas amigas si quieres... O quizá unos amigos. No hemos tenido esa charla.

Sasuke no tenía paciencia para eso, ni siquiera para ofenderse.

— Así estoy bien —responde con sequedad.

Pero si Itachi es molesto al estar sobrio, mucho más en este estado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón —le concede el mayor, asintiendo varias veces—. Mi hermanito tiene toda la razón. Ya desearía yo no alborotarme con cualquier chica bonita que veo, eso sólo trae problemas. Son el jodido karma...

La voz de Itachi fue perdiendo fuerza palabra a palabra, como si recapacitara al hablar, y una expresión sería fue lo que quedó en lugar de su sonrisa. Luego le dio un trago grande a su botella.

— No te acerques a tu auto las próximas doce horas —advirtió Sasuke y se alejó de ahí, antes de que Itachi consiga avergonzarlo.

Lamentablemente, fue por eso que no vio a Hidan acercarse a Itachi con una pequeña pipa cristalina en la mano.

* * *

La música cambiaba de ritmo cada diez segundos. Primero era electrónica, luego te seducía con melodías lentas y ¡bam!, volvía a ser una locura vibrante. Añadiendo eso a las luces multicolor parpadeantes, era difícil no querer unirse a dicha demencia.

Sakura ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Sonreía, cerraba sus ojos y bailaba; parecía que el lugar le pertenecía a ella y podía estar ahí cuanto quisiera. Por alguna razón se sentía cómoda. Y eso era extraño.

— ¿Quieres más?

Sasori apareció a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso rojo. Él ha sido su compañía desde que se encontraron en las escaleras; es como si no la perdiera de vista, y que quisiera cuidarla era ridículo llegado a cierto punto.

Cuando tomó del vaso, el vodka y la bebida energética pasaron suavemente por su garganta.

— ¿Qué te parece si descansas un momento? —le pregunta el pelirrojo. Y aunque ella quiso negar, él la tomó de la mano y comenzó a alejarla de la multitud.

— Eres un aguafiestas —se quejó, pero de igual manera sonreía.

Mientras se dejaba llevar, bebió más de aquel vaso rojo y echó un vistazo a las personas. Algunos se tambaleaban evidenciando lo mal que estaban, pero otros bailaban con ímpetu y unos que otros conversaban.

Entre éstos últimos, Naruto Uzumaki llamó su atención; él le hablaba al oído a una chica castaña y ella respondía sonriente. Luego hubo un beso y ahí fue cuando Sakura volvió la mirada al frente.

Sasori la llevaba hacia el segundo piso.

— Sasori...

Todo se puso raro en un segundo. Veía a Sasori caminar lento, pero a los demás ir demasiado rápido, incluyendo la misma música.

— Sasori...

No hubo respuesta. No se giró a verla ni se detuvo. Cuando subieron las escaleras, ella sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cerró un segundo sus ojos. Ahí estaba. Otra vez esa sensación de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ese. _Quería irse..., tenía que irse..., ya estuvo mucho tiempo ahí..._

Sin embargo, Sasori siguió caminando con ella de la mano. ¡Y quería decirle, maldición! Pero él no tenía la culpa y no pudo decirle nada. Sasori era genial con ella. A pesar de todo, Sasori era amable y no cualquier lugar era mejor que estar con él.

Él era una buena persona.

— Entremos aquí.

Estaban en el segundo piso, delante de una habitación cuya llave Sasori tenía. Había abierto la puerta y la hizo entrar.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí? —pregunta ella y apenas escucha su propia voz.

Cuando Sasori se gira para verla, en su cara hay una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Pensé que estaría bien traerte a un lugar privado. Te noté un poco pálida allá abajo y me preocupé.

Sakura camina un poco por la habitación. Sus tacones resuenan hasta que se detiene en el tocador y se mira al espejo, confirmando lo que Sasori ha dicho. Su piel está más blanca y sus labios color tinto sobresalen. Además, su cabello largo está un poco alborotado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestiona Sasori y ella lo ve a través del espejo.

— Estoy bien —asegura—. Sólo... bebí muy rápido los vasos que me diste. No es nada.

Diciendo eso, deja el vaso rojo en el mueble. Siente la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella y los dos guardan silencio.

¿Por qué, si la estaba pasando tan bien? ¿Por qué sucede de un segundo a otro?

Se inclina hacia adelante y quita el seguro de sus tacones. Se los saca, baja al menos cinco centímetros y siente lo frío que es el suelo. Estando descalza camina hacia la cama y se deja caer ahí. Todo bajo la cautiva mirada de Sasori.

— Me tomaré unos minutos —declara la pelirosa—. ¿Te molestaría traerme jugo sin alcohol? Si vas a arruinarme la noche, al menos sé amable.

Él en serio parece meditarlo por un momento. Parece tener mucho en la cabeza, ¿pero qué? Como si fuera difícil dejarla sola.

Un instante después, se resigna a la petición de la joven y se va en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

Y Sakura respira hondo y exhala. Se pregunta qué fue todo eso que sintió hace poco. No fue un mareo, ella sabe bien cómo son. ¿Podría ser que sufrió un ataque de pánico? Había sentido ansiedad al querer irse, eso sí.

Murmullos la interrumpen de su auto diagnóstico y mira hacia la puerta. Nadie intenta abrir y no ve sombras entre el suelo y la puerta, pero poco a poco la música comienza a escucharse más fuerte.

Pronto se vuelve irritante, aturdidora. ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa? Sentía que estaba parada justo al lado de la bocinas.

— Joder, ¡basta!

Se levanta de la cama y va directo hacia el vaso que antes dejó. En enormes tragos se acaba el contenido, y ahora sí que sintió algo de ardor.

Pero por alguna razón comienza a calmarse. Como si su queja hubiese sido escuchada, la música vuelve a su volumen anterior y ella regresa a la cama. Despacio se acuesta boca abajo y usa la sábana blanca para cubrirse. Ahora hasta escucha sus propios latidos. Uno fuerte y otro débil..., dos débiles y uno fuerte...

Y ahí es cuando pierde la conciencia.

* * *

—... bien?

Siente náuseas. La luz verde contra sus ojos le cala como el mismo sol, y la voz que escucha al fondo la desorienta más.

— Vamos, despierta, Sakura.

Al forzarse a abrir los ojos confirma que no es Sasori, sino Sasuke quien le habla. Lo mira fijamente unos segundos y después a su alrededor.

Para su sorpresa, están en un auto.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Naruto responde a sus espaldas, aturdiendo sus oídos.

— ¡Alguien te drogó! —exclama con el ceño fruncido y casi encima de la palanca—. Te encontramos inconsciente en un cuarto y no despertabas, así que vamos camino al hospital.

Sakura acude a su memoria. Debió quedarse dormida cuando se quedó sola, pero siendo así, Sasori debió despertarla al volver con aquel jugo. No tuvo que haber tardado tanto.

— Estaba cansada y me quedé dormida —comienza a explicar —. Nadie me ha drogado, estoy bien.

Enseguida Sasuke le dirige una pesada mirada.

— ¿Duermes con el vestido alzado hasta la cintura y con el escote abajo?

La pregunta queda en el aire. Sakura, inmersa en ella, baja la mirada hacia sus pies y nota que no trae sus tacones. Sabe que ella se los quitó..., y sabe que se cubrió de pies a cabeza con una sábana al acostarse.

Entonces..., ¿alguien se aprovechó de ella?

Se toca el vientre y aprieta las piernas. No siente molestia alguna, no se siente ningún dolor, pero jamás había pasado por algo así, por lo tanto no sabía qué esperar.

— Tienes que ir al hospital, ya estamos cerca.

— No..., no quiero ir. Sólo llévame a la farmacia.

Naruto reniega en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Podrías estar lastimada!

Sakura decide ignorarlo, porque considera a Naruto un cabeza hueca bastante terco. En lugar de eso, mantiene la mirada sobre Sasuke. Y él no luce contento.

— Sasuke, sólo llévame a la farmacia. No estoy herida, no quiero ir..., por favor.

El pelinegro guarda silencio y se limita a conducir. La noche no es para nada como había pensado; ni para él, ni para Sakura y ni para Naruto. Éste último fue quien consiguió las llaves del auto de Neeji. Después tendrían que llamarlo.

Suspira con pesadez antes de contestar.

— De acuerdo.

El trayecto hacia la farmacia de 24 horas es silencioso. Naruto estaba molesto, pero respetó la petición de Sakura. Mientras, ella miraba por la ventana y parecía tranquila. Sasuke se preguntó cómo era posible tal cosa. ¿No debería Sakura estar asustada, o alterada? Era como si nada hubiese pasado.

En poco tiempo se estacionó en la farmacia y Sakura salió de inmediato.

—Espera aquí, Naruto —pide a su amigo antes de seguir a la chica.

Y es que sabe que Sakura justo ahora no tiene ni un centavo encima. ¡Incluso iba descalza! Por lo que tuvo que ir con ella ofreciéndose a pagar lo que iba a comprar.

Píldoras postday.

La señora que les atendió los juzgó con la mirada hasta que salieron de ahí.

— Sakura, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

Sakura se ha detenido para abrir la pequeña caja. Lo mira por un segundo y luego se lleva dos pastillas a la boca para tragarlas.

— Es por precaución. Sinceramente, no creo que quien me atacó haya llegado tan lejos.

Sasuke no está bien con esa actitud despreocupada.

— ¿Al menos tienes idea de quien pudo ser?

Mira a la chica cerrar los ojos. Sabe que no puede obligarla a decirle todo, pero él siente que debe hacer algo..., porque él está en serio cabreado.

— No, ninguna idea.

En ese estacionamiento, a plena madrugada, Sasuke ve en Sakura algo que nunca antes había visto.

Su forma de mentir.

* * *

B **uenas, gente** ~ Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, en serio que gracias :) ¡Y más por sus comentarios!, me hacen el día 3

Para responder adecuadamente, aclaro que sus opiniones y críticas son muy importantes para mí. Cualquier duda o inconformismo puede ser atendida siempre y cuando no se haga spoiler ;) Así que empiezo~

Yo sé lo que he plasmado en estos cuatro capítulos que van. De hecho, mi historia ya está totalmente escrita y sé lo que quiero comunicar y a lo que voy. Como dice **L3onn** , no sólo se trata de amor y vida color de rosa, sino de lo que pasa en verdad aunque a veces no nos toque verlo en primera persona.

Lo real es que a las chicas las acosan si las ven con faldas cortas. No son atacadas por una manada de lobos, pero siempre habrá alguno que piense "casi anda enseñando todo, seguro que es una fácil". Es lamentable pero no puede negarse.

El tema de Hana viene siendo importante y desagradable también, ¿verdad? Lo sé, es impensable ser una víctima y encima que te culpen y se burlen por ello. Pero también pasa. Es injusto pero ha pasado y en condiciones peores. Eso es lo que quisiera que entendieran, que Hana no es una villana y ni Sakura una heroína. Ahí no sucedió lo ideal para un final feliz, porque pocas veces eso ocurre y sí, es una desgracia.

No sé qué más podría añadir a eso, sólo que la historia tiene muchos colores y espero contar con el apoyo de todos.

Oh, y el pairing cuenta como spoiler xD

 **Gracias** ~


	5. Verdad a medias

Capítulo cinco.

 **Verdad a medias.**

Le había devuelto el auto a Neeji el domingo a mediodía. El castaño no hizo preguntas, sólo tomó sus llaves y volvió al interior de su hogar; posiblemente la resaca no le permitió hablar.

Cuando volvió a casa, Mikoto limpiaba la cocina. Ella había preparado el desayuno para todos muy temprano, y siendo que él no consiguió dormir, no tuvo problemas para levantarse y acompañar a sus padres. Todo lo contrario a Itachi. Aquel chico llegó casi a las seis de la mañana y parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente. No sabía que su hermano podía disfrutar tanto de una fiesta.

— Cariño, tu padre y yo iremos a visitar a tu tío Madara — comienza a decirle su madre con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hubiese querido que nos acompañaran tú y tu hermano, pero él no parece muy... dispuesto. Me gustaría que te quedes y lo vigiles.

Sasuke está acostumbrado a las órdenes pasivo-agresivas de su madre, así que asiente con simpleza y emprende el camino hacia su propia habitación. De cualquier modo, no tenía planes y tampoco tenía el humor para ellos. Su cabeza volaba hasta los eventos de anoche, siempre hacia la misma persona, a una mirada verde que se opacaba más y más.

 _"Tal vez Sakura no quiere nuestra ayuda y ni que nos metamos en sus asuntos. Ella es muy lista, seguro que quiere ajustar sus cuentas por sí sola"._

Puede que Naruto tuviera razón. Era Sakura de quien se trataba, después de todo; no era ninguna idiota dispuesta a aceptar que alguien la dañe y dejarlo así, como si nada pasara. No sabía el qué, pero en Sakura había algo que te erizaba la piel y te obligaba a dar diez pasos atrás.

Sin embargo, era difícil mantenerse al margen. No se sacaba la imagen de ella tendida sobre la cama, tan pálida que hacía pensar lo peor. Naruto fue quien la encontró, y al no poder despertarla, salió a buscar ayuda tropezándose con él. Según el rubio, aquella chica castaña que conoció lo invitó a un lugar a solas para pasarla bien, y pasó que todas las habitaciones tenían seguro menos aquella donde estaba Sakura. Pero no había nadie más, ni siquiera alrededor como para sospechar de alguien.

Y encima la única pista que podía haber la conocía Sakura y ella se daba el lujo de mentir. Alguien tuvo que llevarla a esa habitación, alguien debió darle la dosis para que perdiese el conocimiento. Sakura sabía quién y él quería tenerlo enfrente.

— Sólo me aseguro de que estés vivo —dice al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Itachi. Efectivamente, aquel dichoso aún respira, pero no despierta y ni se mueve—. Estoy seguro de que papá va a darte un sermón, así que deberías espabilar de una vez por todas.

Se acerca y comienza a darle palmadas fuertes en la cara a su hermano.

— Cada vez serán peores, levántate y date un baño—ordena justo antes de darle la bofetada definitiva.

Itachi gruñe y se toca la parte afectada. Con pereza abre sus ojos, se le nota bastante demacrado e incluso incapaz de hablar. Además, no sólo apesta a alcohol, sino a algo más que molesta la nariz de Sasuke.

— ¿Que... hora...

— Serán las dos en veinte minutos y mamá está preocupada.

Itachi vuelve a cerrar los ojos y murmura algunas palabras para sí mismo. Por alguna razón se maldice y después se sienta, aunque eso pareció costarle el alma.

— No recuerdo haber vuelto a casa.

— Tus amigos te trajeron y dejaron tu auto frente a la casa —responde Sasuke al mismo tiempo que nota una coloración morada en la barbilla de Itachi. O se cayo y se golpeó, o tuvo una pelea—. En fin, toma un baño y baja a ver a mamá.

Y salió de la habitación antes de que aquel olor le causara náuseas.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, otra vez estaba pensando en Sakura.

* * *

El que le abrió la puerta no fue Sasori, sino aquel rubio de cabello largo llamado Deidara. Cómo olvidarlo a él y su boca inoportuna. Parecía un bufón bastante alegre, de esos que tienen que sacarle la burla a cualquier cosa.

— Oh..., Sakura.

Inusual para lo que creía del chico, aquel rostro expresó sorpresa y luego fue él quien pareció incómodo.

— ¿Y Sasori? Debo hablar con él.

Entró al departamento pasando por un lado de Deidara. Éste boqueó dos veces, queriendo o no responder, pero en ese momento el susodicho pelirrojo apareció por el pasillo. Él también le enseñó esa expresión de sorpresa y pasó rápido a la preocupación.

— Sakura, ¿cómo estás? Anoche te busqué en todos lados y no...

— Sasori —interrumpió ella y su voz sonó peligrosamente suave—. Quiero hablar contigo a solas. Que tu amigo se vaya ahora mismo.

Sus órdenes fueron absolutas. Ni Sasori ni Deidara respondieron, pero escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando el segundo se fue. Una vez estando en la privacidad que ella pidió, su viejo amigo tomó asiento en el sofá y la invitó a sentarse también. Ella prefirió quedarse de pie.

— Explícame qué pasó anoche, Sasori —al obtener silencio por parte de él, sus ojos verdes brillaron como hace mucho no hacían. Con furia—. Aren Fukui es un amigo de mi padre que tiene una exitosa carrera como abogado —continúa a pesar del confuso rostro del joven—. Y en lo que a mí concierne, necesito a alguien como él para que te meta a prisión por violación, añadiendo el hecho de que aún soy una menor. Drogarme...

— ¿De qué estás...

— Drogarme y aprovecharte de mi estado aumenta el grado del delito, y no creo que sea difícil encontrar testigos que te vieran cerca de mí...

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Sakura?! —exaltado se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ella. Pero la pelirosa no retrocedió ni un sólo milímetro—. ¿Crees que te violé? ¡¿En serio crees que yo te haría algo así?!

Y Sakura, inconmovible, le sonrió como si le causara gracia.

— Sí, y haré que un juez también lo crea si no me das explicaciones ahora mismo.

El silencio que hubo después fue asfixiante para Sasori. Sintió como si la punta de un cuchillo se presionara contra su garganta y Sakura lo empujara.

— Yo..., lo siento tanto... —a pasos lentos regresó al sofá. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, mirando hacia el suelo para escapar del veneno en la mirada de Sakura—. No lo hice yo..., y tampoco fuiste violada..., pero sí lo tuvo la intención.

— Dime quién, Sasori.

Él suspira con gran pesar y se muestra reticente. Antes de saber la respuesta, Sakura dio por hecho que era alguien conocido. Alguien importante.

— Fue Itachi.

El recuerdo de aquel pelinegro golpeó su mente de forma abrumadora. Se sintió helada por un instante, tenía que admitirlo, mas se mantuvo imperturbable y firme en su lugar.

— ¿Itachi quiso aprovecharse de mí?

— ¡Pero él no sabía lo que hacía! —esas palabras molestaron a Sakura, sus cejas se arrugaron, pero le permitió al pelirrojo seguir—. Cuando te dejé en la habitación y fui por tu jugo, me encontré con Deidara y Hidan. Ellos buscaban a Itachi por todos lados, y para que esos dos se preocupen está difícil. Me uní a la búsqueda y Hidan confesó que le dio a Itachi una pipa cargada con _hielo_ y lo fumó todo. Es la primera vez que lo hacía y perdió el control —el chico realmente luce preocupado al hablar y Sakura entiende hasta cierto punto. Esa droga es una de las más agresivas, destructivas y adictivas—. Estuvimos buscándolo y preguntándole a todos si lo habían visto, hasta que llegamos al segundo piso y me acordé de ti...

Sasori le contó lo que sucedió entre disculpas y lamentos. Itachi había llegado, ahora sí, por casualidad a la habitación donde ella estaba dormida. Al verla en la cama, quizá en su psicosis creyó que era aceptado, nadie lo sabe y por ende nadie lo daba por hecho, pero afortunadamente Sasori llegó cuando Itachi se encontraba encima de ella y lo detuvo.

Itachi se opuso, reclamaba por la interrupción y alegaba que ella deseaba estar con él, _que se querían_. Incluso acusó a Sasori de querer hacerles daño y, cuando se puso agresivo, el pelirrojo lo golpeó. Hidan y Deidara entraron después para sacar a Itachi, pero como no podían dejarlo así en casa, decidieron llevarlo al apartamento de Sasori.

La turbulencia había sido tal que todos ellos la dejaron olvidada, y cuando Sasori quiso volver por ella, ya no estaba. No tenía manera de disculparse en esta vida y así se lo hizo saber.

— No sé cómo pude olvidarme de ti..., lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, Sakura..., pero por favor, no acuses a Itachi. Él es una buena persona y perdió todo el control y la conciencia de sí mismo, tú sabes cómo es eso, tú conoces lo que eso te provoca.

Paranoia, fantasías, euforia y el sentimiento de poder hacer todo sin pagar nada. Sakura recuerda cada cosa con amargura.

— Más tarde me reuniré con los chicos para hablar de esto. Vigilaremos a Itachi y también al imbécil de Hidan, no dejaremos que pase otra vez, te lo aseguro —le promete Sasori esperanzado.

Cuando Sakura respira profundo y lo mira, ya no hay agresividad en sus ojos verdes. El cuchillo se ha alejado de su cuello.

— Si es la primera vez que Itachi se coloca así, entonces será más fácil alejarlo— opina Sakura con más calma—. Una dependencia no sea crea tan rápido, o al menos eso prefiero pensar.

Pero si Itachi lo hace una vez más, incluso si sólo respira un poco de ese humo, estará en graves problemas.

— No haré nada en su contra, pero lo quiero lejos de mí, Sasori.

A él no le queda de otra que aceptar y decide cambiar el tema a algo vanal. Y es que ya no quiere hablar más de la fiesta.

No quiere que Sakura descubra que fue él quien puso el somnífero en su vaso.

* * *

La rutina escolar empezó algo distinta el lunes. Ahora no sólo Ino la esperaba en la entrada, sino que Sasuke y Naruto estaban con ella. Y sí, la esperaban. Cuando la vieron, Ino la saludó con alegría y los otros dos se mantuvieron en silencio.

¿Le habrán contado a Ino lo que ocurrió? Joder, más les vale que no.

— ¿Necesitan algo, ustedes dos? —pregunta un tanto reacia sin dejar de caminar. Aquellos tres le mantuvieron el paso bastante bien para su gusto.

— A mí sí. Quiero hablar contigo —le ha respondido Sasuke en un tono mucho más duro que el de ella. Que iba en serio el muchacho, vaya —. No nos conocemos tanto, pero aquí te va algo que debes saber: soy muy terco e ignorarme no sirve.

Se enfrentan con la mirada, era un verdadero duelo de voluntades y ninguno queria ceder. Así que Naruto interviene con una sonrisa conciliadora para aminorar los ánimos.

— No te quitaremos mucho tiempo, Sakura, y si quieres puede ser en el almuerzo, donde tú quieras.

La joven pelirosa no suaviza su filosa mirada. Sin embargo, es consciente de la presencia de Ino y la curiosidad de la misma; estará haciendo preguntas y no podía permitir que esos dos chicos hablaran de más delante de ella.

— Bien —acepta con desgano—, yo les digo cuando hablaremos ¿contentos?

Contentos no, pero sí satisfechos.

Llegan a clases en silencio y van a sus lugares. Como siempre, Ino se encuentra a su lado y en sus movimientos nota que quiere hablar, informarse y opinar, pero no se atreve. Hasta ella debió captar la tensión que hubo con Sasuke.

— Así que... —la voz de Ino vacila–, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

— No estuvo mal.

— Ah..., qué bien...

La rubia baja la mirada con derrota y parece replantearse algunas cosas. Simplemente no sabe cómo conversar con Sakura, ni siquiera se le ocurre un tema que pueda gustarle a la chica.

Pero por fortuna el profesor llega a tiempo y ya no tiene que preocuparse por eso hasta que acabe la clase.

* * *

De acuerdo, tenía que reconocer que los últimos eventos habían estado fuera de su control. No le gustaba para nada, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y arreglarlo. Si Sasuke y Naruto querían hablar, entonces les diría lo suficiente para calmarlos y que dejaran el tema por la paz.

Les contaría parte de la verdad, una mentira a medias para librarse de ese problema y, de hecho, ya iba tarde para encontrarse con ellos. Los citó en el almuerzo, aprovechando que Ino tuvo que ir con las porristas, pero aún así eligió un lugar desolado para hablar. No podía arriesgarse. Nadie más debía saber...

— Ha... Haruno-san...

Se detuvo en medio del jardin un poco sorprendida y se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba una chica algo agitada y acalorada queriendo recuperar el aire. _¿La había seguido_? Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se descuidó de manera patética.

— P-Perdón por quitarte tiempo...

¿Quién era esta chica? No recordaba haberla visto, aunque sus ojos eran algo bastante peculiar. Eran como perlas angustiosas, una mirada muy bonita a su parecer. En realidad, la chica frente a ella era bastante linda. ¿Pero por qué estaba hablándole?

— Mi nombre es Hinata —se presenta y hace una reverencia, algo que Sakura tenía tiempo sin ver. Espera a que levante la cabeza, sin embargo, Hinata se queda en esa posición —. Sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos. Jamás hemos hablado ni compartido clases, pero yo..., quisiera pedirte un favor.

Sakura alza una curiosa ceja. En serio, esa chica es muy extraña.

— Hinata, me resulta inquietante no verte la cara.

De inmediato Hinata se endereza. Luce nerviosa y a la vez decidida. Su angustia ha sido reemplazada. Y hay algo ahí que llama la atención de Sakura, pero no le interesa saber qué. Le agrada.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es tu favor?

* * *

 **Si alguien va a odiarme, que sea por algo grave :') Gracias por leer, gente 3**


	6. De reina blanca a reina roja

Capítulo 6 

**De reina blanca a reina roja**.

Hinata Hyuuga era a quien tenía enfrente. Era una bella chica con la que nunca antes había hablado, pero que ahora le mantenía la mirada de igual a igual. Ninguna estudiante en esa escuela ha hecho tal proeza, y había que aclarar que Hana lo hizo en un ataque de furia.

— Haruno-san, le pido que se aleje de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, por favor.

Ya no había nervios, sino una gran firmeza en sus ojos y palabras. No había súplicas como con Ino, o envidia como las demás, ni siquiera temor. Era una petición llena de respeto.

— ¿Ese es el favor que quieres? —le cuestiona Sakura.

Hinata no duda y asiente de inmediato.

— ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

La joven de ojos perla aprieta un poco los labios y relaja su postura. Busca las palabras a decir, deseando ser comprendida y no malinterpretada como antes le ha pasado.

— Espero no ofenderte, especialmente porque no nos conocemos y no tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto —empieza a hablar sin huir de la mirada de Sakura— ..., tengo entendido que tienes cierto estilo de vida, y que eres algo especial con los chicos que se te acercan..., por supuesto, yo lo respeto y de ninguna manera te juzgo, pero..., pero también tienes fama de estropearle la vida a las personas, Haruno-san. Y no deseo eso para Naruto-kun.

Sakura no se ofende en lo absoluto. Al contrario, recibe con gusto las palabras de Hinata, porque son sinceras y sin maquillaje alguno.

— ¿Eres amiga de Naruto y Sasuke? —pregunta y es cuando Hinata niega, con un deje de tristeza que no le pasa desaparcibido—. ¿Entonces por qué te preocupan?

— Porque estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun —contesta Hinata, sin titubeos y tan directa que no hace falta que lo repita.

Cada vez se siente más impresionada. Sin embargo, la imagen de Naruto besando a una chica en la fiesta llega a su cabeza y entiende que aquel sentimiento no es mutuo. Hinata está de pie ante ella, pidiendo por un chico que no la quiere.

 _¿No es eso irracional_? Supone que el amor lo es.

— Hinata, ahora mismo estaba por reunirme con esos dos —admite mirando en dirección del encuentro. Quizá Sasuke y Naruto se hayan algo impacientes en ese momento —. Sólo debo hablar con ellos e intentaré no involucrarme más con ninguno. Pero sinceramente, no te puedo asegurar mas que eso, mi intento.

Por la sonrisa que Hinata le regala, Sakura sabe que intentarlo será suficiente. Es de suponer que la chica no tenía grandes esperanzas al hablar con ella y ha conseguido más de lo esperado.

— Ah, y una cosa más —añade la pelirosa—. No te desarmes para darle tus piezas a alguien que no las quiere ni las merece —aconseja y, sin querer, sus palabras provocan otra vez un poco de tristeza en Hinata, pero también hay agradecimiento en esa mirada—. Nos vemos después, Hinata.

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, porque ahora tiene más cosas que hacer. Y a sus espaldas la suave voz de Hinata le da las gracias tan honestamente que, sin duda, Naruto debe ser un gran idiota.

* * *

El gran idiota fumaba hierba cuando llegó al encuentro. Intentó esconder el porro al verla, pero fue inútil con el humo saliendo a sus espaldas y el olor tan característico.

— Sólo apágalo, imbécil —vociferó Sasuke con evidente mal humor, y no se podría saber si por Naruto o por la imputualidad sufrida.

El rubio apagó el cigarro cuidadosamente, colocándolo luego encima de su oreja para fumarlo en otro momento.

Sí, Hinata debió ver algo muy en el fondo de la última capa del último nivel en el sótano dentro de Naruto.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Casi vamos a buscarte —le reclama Sasuke.

— Olvidé que debía venir —contesta la pelirosa con el afán de molestar más el chico. Y por aquel ceño fruncido, lo consiguió.

Ah..., otra vez aquella tensión entre ambos. Tal vez Naruto esté volando justo ahora, pero puede sentir lo incómodo que es.

— ¿Fuiste al doctor, Sakura? — irrumpe el rubio con una sonrisa amena.

Enseguida ella olvida su actitud desafiante y mira ambos con calma. Lo cierto es que no había ido, porque no lo encontró necesario después de hablar con Sasori. ¿Pero qué tanto podía contarle a esos dos? Si les decía una cosa, preguntaría por eso y al responderles, volverían a preguntar.

— Fui a una revisión y no hay anomalías —asegura ella—. Quien sea el que entró al cuarto, no terminó el trabajo, así que no se preocupen.

Naruto parece aliviado, pero a Sasuke no le satisface una respuesta tan vaga.

— ¿Ya me dirás con quién estabas?

El tono receloso de Sasuke parecía el de una novia. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta no era necesaria de contestar a razón de Sakura. Si hablaba de Sasori, todo caería sobre él y no quería causarle problemas, o al menos no después de amenazarlo con ponerlo en prisión.

— Estaba con una persona confiable, pero para no dejar cabos sueltos, me aseguré de que no haya sido él.

— Entonces es un "él" —señala el Uchiha para fastidio de Sakura—. Si "él" estuvo contigo, debería recordar quién te dio bebidas o algo para drogarte, ¿no crees? Así sabremos quién fue.

Cierto, pero sólo Sasori fue quien le dio vasos. Sólo... él.

 _¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan obvio? Era una idiota._

— Deberías...

— Estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta —interrumpe Sakura con palabras cortantes—. Agradecería que dejen el tema y de paso me dejen en paz a mí también.

Sakura se ha ido de ahí sin darle la oportunidad a los chicos de detenerla. Parecía molesta, contrario a la acostumbrada Sakura indiferente a la que le va y le viene cualquier cosa.

— ¿Quién crees que sea el que estuvo con ella?

La pregunta de Naruto quedó sin respuesta. No conocían nada, absolutamente nada de Sakura Haruno..., a excepción de su domicilio, que supieron cuando la llevaron a casa aquella noche.

Bueno, era acoso, pero si ella ya los odiaba, qué más daba.

* * *

A **lgunos están cortos, lo sé xD Gracias por el apoyo 3**


	7. Gracias a Sasori

Capítulo siete

 **Gracias a Sasori**

Conoció a Sasori cuando tenía doce años; él le ganaba por tres años y recién se mudaba a la casa de al lado, junto a sus padres. Sus familias congeniaron de maravilla, como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse, y al menos tres veces a la semana los Haruno y Akasuna cenaban en la misma mesa.

Sasori era un adolescente cascarrabias pero de buen corazón, bastante divertido y que de ninguna manera la excluía por ser menor que él. Podían hablar durante horas y del tema más ordinario; él se decía fascinado por la madurez e inteligencia de ella, alegando que sus compañeros de clases eran idiotas sin sentido común.

Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que se conocían mejor que a nadie. Sakura sabía que Sasori era todo un artista, y que su especialidad eran los trabajos a madera; su habitación estaba llena de diferentes decoraciones hechas por él. También sabía que era impaciente, que las personas ruidosas lo exasperan y que no le gustaba ser pelirrojo. Y en contraste a ella, Sasori sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba su frente, que no necesitaba estudiar para pasar con excelencia sus exámenes, que ella subestimaba su belleza y no entiende cómo puede gustarle a los chicos...

La conocía casi en su totalidad, pero dejar que la conociera así de bien arruinó las cosas.

Un día Sasori empezó a salir con una chica llamada Nanami. Era linda, inteligente y de su edad, y Sasori estaba loco por ella. Sakura le sonrió cuando le dijo aquella noticia y lo animó a dar lo mejor como novio, pero dentro, muy dentro de ella se había abierto un hueco de intenciones amargas. Se sorprendió al sentirse celosa, como si Sasori la hubiese traicionado. Fue una desagradable manera de descubrir sus sentimientos por él.

Pero mantenía la calma, porque estaba siendo ridícula y no debía perder la cabeza. Pensaba que, si se quedaba al margen como debía hacer, Sasori tarde o temprano se aburriría de aquella chica y volvería a pasar tiempo con ella.

Eso no sucedió.

Sasori parecía enamorarse más y gradualmente fue alejándose. Sus visitas se volvieron nulas, sus pláticas y momentos quedaron atrás, y cuando llegaba a verlo, él tenía prisa en ir a otro lado. Con Nanami, seguramente. Un día los vio juntos. Volvía de la escuela y Sasori estaba saliendo de casa junto a una chica muy bella; iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno al otro y charlando algo divertido. Quiso correr, pensó hacerlo, mas Sasori alcanzó a verla y la llamó. Debió aparentar no escucharlo.

 _" Sakura, ella es Nanami_..."

Se la presentó con amor y orgullo, como aquel día que le mostró por primera vez sus obras de arte a las cuales dedicó tiempo, paciencia y esfuerzo. Tan feliz, tan emocionado...

" _Y Nanami, ella es mi vecina, Sakura_ ".

Estrecharon sus manos sin apretar. Nanami le sonreía con sinceridad, diciéndole que era un gusto, y ella tuvo que responder algo parecido. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. Quería irse de ahí y arrancarse la pesadez en su pecho, así que dio una torpe excusa para poder alejarse de ellos. Sasori le pidió que esperara, pero ella ya no miró atrás.

Pasaron tres semanas en las que no se vieron. Tres semanas de fácil evasión, donde sólo se aseguraba de no encontrarse con él fuera de casa. Ya no se buscaban, y eso estaba bien, eso era mejor. Sakura se convencía de que, poco a poco, iría saliendo de esa amargura. Iba a superarlo. Y pronto Sasori y ella podrían hablar sin ningún problema...

 _" Me dijeron que Sasori irá a vivir con su abuela Chiyo. Parece que la escuela estará más cerca_ " había dicho Mebuki después de visitar a la madre de Sasori.

Dejó de oírla después de eso. Salió corriendo de su habitación, con el corazón hecho un lío, y cuando abrió la puerta para salir de casa, se topó de frente con él.

Con rostros sorprendidos, se miraron un par de segundos hasta que él simuló un saludo casual.

" _¿Podemos hablar_?"

Se quedaron en la puerta y tomaron asiento en los dos escalones frente a la misma. Empezaron con un cómo estás, luego hubo silencio y entonces ella se animó a preguntar si era verdad que se iría. Y sí, sí lo era. Sasori había ido a despedirse. Estaba ahí para decirle adiós.

" _Ya veo..., bueno, entonces te deseo mucha suerte, Sasori_ ".

Ese día el corazón de Sakura terminó de romperse, pero también fue el día en el que su orgullo le enseñó a mantener secos sus ojos y a no desviar la mirada.

Sasori se había ido poco después de eso.

Y así empezó la adolescencia de Sakura, con sus sentimientos en reparación y un entorno desafiante; no sabía si sus compañeras de escuela la querían o la odiaban, no tenía idea de si podía confiar en alguna, o si los chicos se acercaban para consiguir a su primera novia y conocer la piel de una chica.

" _Sakura es la más bonita, pero Rin tiene unas delanteras de infarto._.."

Como si cualquiera de ellos tuviera oportunidad con alguna de las dos. Todos los días tenía que escuchar algo así, siempre a lo lejos, siempre haciendo caso omiso. También tuvo que lidiar con el coraje de las otras chicas, quienes la llamaban zorra por ser tendencia con los chicos, o presumida por no aceptar ser novia de alguno. Decidió que nadie merecía ser de su confianza. Se enseñó a ignorar todas esas palabrerías e incluso a verle lo divertido. Así, Sakura se volvió aquella chica linda sin amigos de la secundaria, y lo mejor es que aprendió a disfrutarlo.

Desde su punto de vista, no hubo mejor forma de llegar a sus quince años.

Pero no todo podía irle genial. Imposible. Y como todo estaba a su gusto en la escuela, los problemas empezaron en casa.

Llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Cuando entró a casa, Mebuki estaba en la sala, llorando fuerte y con las manos en el rostro. Sakura recuerda la opresión en su pecho, que se acercó a su madre y la llamó suavemente.

Y luego Mebuki entró en cólera.

La había sujetado fuerte por los hombros, con ojos grandes y enrojecidos, gritándole la traición de Kizashi. Que él las estaba dejando, que él tenía otra mujer, que él quería irse para siempre de sus vidas..., y que él ya no era su padre.

Después llegó Kisazhi y ellos comenzaron a pelear. Mebuki estaba tan alterada, que le dio una fuerte bofetada a Kizashi cuando éste pidió el divorcio. Todo delante de Sakura. Su familia caía justo frente a ella. Su padre había sido infiel y debía irse.

" _Tu madre no hizo nada, cariño..., estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Por más que ames a una persona, nada garantiza que será para siempre_ "

Fueron meses muy difíciles. Kizashi ya no estaba en casa, sino que vivía con la mujer que eligió; se casaron y fue invitada a la pequeña ceremonia, pero pensó que si iba, Mebuki se sentiría traicionada también por ella. Y su madre ya estaba lo suficiente devastada.

Aún así, investigó por su cuenta a la nueva esposa de su padre. Era hermosa, con una impresionante carrera en medicina y muy reconocida en su área. Se preguntó como su padre pudo conocer a Tsunade Senju, si sus trabajos no parecían tener conexión alguna. Pero si su padre era feliz...

Al menos alguien lo era.

Mebuki ya no salía, su sonrisa se había perdido en la tinta que usó para firmar el divorcio. Sakura intentaba cuidarla lo mejor posible, pero no se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda. En lugar de avanzar, su madre iba cayendo más y más, e inevitablemente llegó el día en que la vio tomando pastillas, supuestos antidepresivos que le servirían para ser feliz otra vez. Pero eso no funcionaba, sólo creó adicción y empeoró la vida de ambas. El lazo madre-hija se borraba día con día a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sakura.

Ah..., pero al menos Kizashi era feliz, se decía una y otra vez.

No le gustaba pensar demasiado, no quería saber cómo pasó, o cuándo su padre decidió que no era feliz con Mebuki. Lo que quería saber era si el amor era tan peligroso y voluble, si las personas buenas también eran capaces de hacer un daño tan grande como el que Kizashi hizo a la mujer que amó alguna vez.

¿Qué tan malo era el amor?

Esa pregunta se respondió un domingo por la mañana. Ella hacía el desayuno para Mebuki, quien seguramente lo comería frío cuando despertara, pero al menos lo comería. Ya estaba a unos meses de cumplir dieciséis; su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba más allá de la espalda y su cuerpo se había adueñado de curvas llamativas. Ahora era la sexy sin amigos de la escuela. La que unos cuantos rechazados ardidos juraban haberse llevado a la cama ya.

Mientras servía el desayuno en un plato, llamaron a la puerta. Pensó que sería algún vendedor, de esos que te convencen para comprar productos innecesarios, pero al abrir la puerta sintió su sangre helarse.

Era Sasori. Más alto, más apuesto y con 19 años. Sus miradas volvian a cruzarse después de tanto tiempo.

 _"Sakura..., ¿puedo pasar_?"

No pudo decir que no. Estaba demasiado atrapada por la sorpresa que se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar. Y entonces él comenzó a hablar como si nunca se hubiese ido. Le compartió cosas de su graduación, de sus amigos y de los trabajos artísticos que ha hecho. Ella simplemente escuchó en silencio, permitiéndoselo.

Y entonces Sasori sacó el tema de sus padres. Le preguntó por Mebuki, por Kizashi, por el cómo ha estado con todo esto. Al parecer la madre de Sasori le contó del divorcio y él apenas tenía el valor de visitarla.

Fue educada y recordó cómo ser amable con los chicos. Le respondió cada pregunta sin entrar en detalles, lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ella se las ha arreglado para continuar y que la escuela va bien. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, casi igual a como hacían antes. Era nostálgico. Sakura realmente lo había extrañado.

 _"¿Y ya tienes... novio_?"

Aquella pregunta fue un punto y aparte en todo lo que habían estado hablando. Ella se sintió tímida repentinamente, mas le contestó con honestidad, añadiendo que los chicos de su escuela eran unos idiotas. Sasori había reído y, sorprendida, se encontró riendo a ella misma.

Una semana después Sasori volvió. Llegó temprano y hablaron de cualquier cosa, siempre procurando no hacer ruido, pues él no quería molestar a Mebuki. Intercambiaron números de teléfono también. Al parecer, volvían a ser amigos y Sakura estaba feliz con la idea. En una de esas charlas por mensaje, Sasori le contó que su relación con Nanami había terminado hace poco; ella ni siquiera preguntó por tal cosa y no supo qué fue esa emoción que sacudió su pecho al enterarse.

Se creía madura, pero vaya que no lo era.

Un mensaje de texto por parte de Sasori fue lo que inició el último ataque a su corazón. Él estaba pasándola mal y quería verla, necesitaba su compañía a pesar de que ya era muy noche. Era sábado y ella aceptó. No quería alejarlo otra vez.

Cuando Sasori llegó y le abrió la puerta, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo con desesperación. Ella recuerda sus latidos y su aroma. Recuerda cerrar la puerta y preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero él no quiso responder. Permaneció abrazándola, acariciándole el cabello, y tras un largo silencio, Sasori le hizo una pregunta al oído que le frenó el corazón:

" _¿Aún estás enamorada de mí?"_

Él lo sabía. Él se había dado cuenta de todo y, según sus palabras, se alejó al ver el daño que estaba haciéndole. Se disculpó una y más veces, sin que Sakura pudiera contestar palabra alguna. Le dijo que todos los días pensaba en ella, que le había dolido tanto irse, y que siempre preguntaba por su persona cuando hablaba a casa.

Luego la tomó con cuidado por las mejillas y la besó. Fue suave, lo suficiente para envolverla en esa primeriza sensación y embriagarla. Sasori dijo que la quería antes de volver a besarla y enseñarle más que besos castos.

Fue culpa de ambos lo que sucedió esa noche. Uno sedujo y el otro se dejó llevar. Sakura imaginó amor en aquellas caricias, creyó ciegamente en las hermosas palabras de Sasori y le permitió adueñarse de su cuerpo inexperto. Esa noche Sasori le hizo el amor, y esa noche Sakura finalmente confesó su amor hacia él. Tuvo la ilusión de que estarían juntos.

Vaya que era ingenua.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, Sasori hablaba por teléfono con Nanami. Parecía feliz y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se habían reconciliado mientras ella dormía desnuda en la cama.

 _"Me ha llamado y quiere que nos demos otra oportunidad..., lo siento mucho, Sakura..., pero yo la amo a ella_..."

Eso fue todo, no necesitó escuchar más. Sasori tomó sus cosas y se marchó por segunda vez.

Así que..., ¿eso era el amor?

No lloró. Se amenazó a sí misma con arrancarse los ojos si una lágrima salía de ellos. Y aunque dolía demasiado, se obligó a no hundirse por sus sentimientos rotos. Sasori no iba a joderle la vida.

Nadie lo haría.

Por eso ahora, años después de tantas cosas aprendidas y de saber que Sasori la drogó en la fiesta, se encuentra delante de la puerta del pelirrojo. Nadie iba a meterse con ella. _Ya no había nada qué romper, maldición_.

Y cuando Sasori abre la puerta, es una fuerte cachetada lo que recibe antes de que encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de Sakura.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí?!

La mejilla le duele, pero la voz de Sakura es aún más peligrosa. Ve venir una segunda cachetada, pero esta vez atrapa la mano de la pelirosa y comienzan a forcejear.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice a ti, Sasori?! ¡Responde!

— ¡C-Cálmate, Sakura, por favor!

Pero ella se niega y él la jala hacia el interior del apartamento. No quiere a sus vecinos asomándose, así que también le cubre la boca y la empuja contra la pared para someterla. Es ahí que sus ojos vuelven a enfrentarse y Sasori siente que ella es capaz de asesinarlo ahora mismo.

— Por favor, Sakura..., dime qué sucede, habla conmigo...

Sin soltarla, le descubre la boca y ella no tarde en decirle la razón para atacarlo.

— Tú me drogaste en la fiesta, imbécil.

Es una afirmación pesada, pero llena de verdad. Sasori se encuentra atrapado por las esmeraldas filosas de Sakura. Se aparta de ella con lentitud y desvía la mirada con cobardía. No sabe cómo empezar a explicarse

— ¿Culparás a Itachi también? —presiona ella con coraje en cada letra—. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Más vale que no te acerques a mí, o te jodo la vida, Sasori!

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, pero el pelirrojo la regresa bruscamente por el brazo y entonces la besa. Ella se queja porque la ha lastimado, e intenta empujarlo, justo ahora le asquea tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, Sasori la sujeta con más fuerza por el rostro e insiste en besarla.

—¡Ya..., basta!

Él la hace avanzar hacia el sofá y Sakura imagina qué busca, pero no pasará, no de nuevo. Que se vaya una y mil veces a la mierda.

—¡Suéltame, Sasori!

Es arrojada al sofá más grande y cae de sentón. Él la mira desde arriba con ojos turbios, llenos de tristeza y furia.

— Al menos déjame explicarte, Sakura..., yo no quería hacerte daño, lo juro... — la detiene cuando ella intenta ponerse de pie y vuelve a sentarla, ganándose de nuevo esa mirada llena de odio—, yo..., yo te amo, Sakura...

Mentira, piensa ella de inmediato y niega con la cabeza. No quiere dejarse afectar, pero la ira está hirviendo en sus venas.

— Sé que te hice mucho daño...—continúa él —, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo..., pero Sakura, hoy soy yo quien está sufriendo al querer estar contigo. Te quiero sólo para mí, no soporto que estés con otros hombres..., por eso te di somníferos, para asegurarme de que no te fueras con nadie más.

Sakura busca el engaño en sus palabras y en sus ojos, pero no hay nada, o quizá es que no es suficientemente buena detectando mentiras como pensó que era.

¿Él decía la verdad? ¿Por eso no la dejaba sola en la fiesta? ¿Él... la ama?

— Quiero estar contigo, Sakura —asegura el pelirrojo y después se inclina buscando sus labios.

Está vez, ella lo permite, pero mantiene sus ojos abiertos para ver a detalle lo que sucede. Sasori la besa, él ha dicho que la ama..., y ella se siente feliz. Feliz porque nada de eso le importa ahora, porque el beso no le provoca ni la menor de las sensaciones que Sasori seguramente espera.

—¿Y bien, qué me dices?

Él le sonríe al apartarse y ahí se ve ella reflejada a sus quince años.

— Tus palabras de verdad me conmueven—le contesta, y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa pequeña. Por dentro se regocija, aquello le ha dado una vuelta entera a todo—. Pero sabes que no me gusta formalizar con nadie. Especialmente si eres tú. Yo jamás estaría contigo.

Observa la sonrisa de Sasori apagarse y ella disfruta, porque él se merece eso, quizá más. De haberlo sabido antes...

— Espero que comprendas, pero no me interesa verte más. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos —en esta ocasión ella logra levantarse del sofá, aprovechando que Sasori parece algo perdido—. No te quiero a ti en mi lista dos veces.

No sabe si lo ha herido lo suficiente. Sasori ya no responde, tampoco la mira; la situación no ha salido para nada como ella esperaba, pero si fue capaz de dañarlo un poco, se sentiría satisfecha.

—Adiós, Sasori.

En esta ocasión él no le pide que espere. La deja marcharse, y Sakura lo toma como una victoria. Otra vez Sasori se iba de su vida y ella no le permitirá volver.

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo ;)**


	8. Café negro

Capitulo ocho

 **Café negro**

Estaban ahí, en el hogar de Sakura Haruno. El nerviosismo era notable en Naruto, porque él sabe que no deberían estar ahí, pero la terquedad de Sasuke ha salido triunfal de la discusión. El moreno se ha obsesionado, ¡ha perdido la jodida cabeza!, incluso a pesar de las palabras de Sakura exigiendo distancia.

— Sabes que nos correrá en cuanto nos vea —dice el rubio, pidiendo al cielo que su amigo recobre la razón —. Sabes que ella no nos quiere aquí.

Sasuke lo mira de reojo, lo insulta con su mirada y luego presiona el timbre. A Naruto le entran escalofríos. Ya está, Sakura se encargará de acabar con su vida social, ¿de qué se arrepiente?, al menos ya no es virgen...

Pero pasa un minuto y nadie atiende. Así que Sasuke insiste, porque con las ganas de _lo que sea que él quiere_ no se iba a quedar. Llama una y otra y otra vez, aquel timbre quedará en las pesadillas de Naruto para la posteridad, sin embargo, la puerta sigue sin abrirse. El Uzumaki ya siente un tic.

— No hay nadie en casa, hay que irnos. El señor de arriba nos concede una última oportunidad, ¿por qué no lo ves?

Y Sasuke vuelve a llamar, presionando con más fuerza el botón, como si ahí estuviera el error. Permanecen ahí durante varios minutos más. Naruto está que se arranca el cabello de frustración, porque no entiende la actitud de Sasuke, está fuera de su comprensión. ¿Es que Sasuke estaba preocupado por Sakura? ¿O lo hacía sólo por llevar la contraria?

 _Pum, pum, pum_.

— ¡Hey-

Ahora no sólo usa el timbre, sino que también golpea la puerta con fuerza un poco más de la necesaria.

— Ya basta, idiota —interviene el rubio deteniendo aquel puño insistente. Sasuke vuelve a mirarlo de mala gana—. ¿No te estás sobrepasando?

Naruto emplea su poco recurrente seriedad, cosa que molesta al Uchiha porque le hace dar un paso atrás e iniciar la reflexión. Bueno, quizá sí está armando un lío. Se zafa del agarre y le devuelve su oscura mirada a la puerta, abriendo forzosamente su mente a la posibilidad de que en verdad no hay nadie en esa casa. Bien, puede lidiar con eso..., volvería mañana.

— Al fin —respira Naruto al ver a su camarada dar la vuelta. Tenía que hablar con él sobre su nueva fijación, no estaba en sus planes acompañarlo en semejantes aventuras.

Pero tres pasos dieron antes de escuchar a sus espaldas el ruido de la cerradura. La puerta se había abierto. No, mejor dicho, alguien abrió la puerta. Y cuando miraron por encima de sus hombros, conocieron la frágil persona que es Mebuki.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, niños?

Se le escucha cansada, incluso enferma, y Sasuke se siente un poco culpable por quebrantar su paz.

— Disculpe la molestia —dice, y recuerda los regaños de Mikoto respecto a su cortesía —. Mi nombre es Sasuke y él es Naruto. Somos compañeros de Sakura, ¿ella se encuentra en casa?

Naruto sonríe a como puede y hace una torpe reverencia. Pero a pesar de la educación que han demostrado, la mujer les mira incrédula y sorprendida.

— ¿Son amigos de Sakura?

— Bueno-

— Sí, somos buenos amigos —interviene Sasuke y calla a Naruto a la vez.

Mebuki parece analizarlos en silencio, algo debe rondar en su mente porque luce incómoda. Y el hecho de que nadie diga nada por un largo momento empeora todo.

Quizá han pasado dos minutos hasta que ella se hace a un lado y les ofrece pasar. Por supuesto que aceptan. Probablemente sea la única oportunidad para entrar al hogar de Sakura Haruno. Llegan a la sala y toman asiento en el sofá, uno sentado al lado del otro, mirando disimuladamente cada cosa que podían. Era una casa grande, limpia, pero no había nada en las paredes ni en los muebles. No había nada personal, como fotografías o cuadros que pudieran dar información de los que ahí viven.

— Iré a avisar a Sakura que tiene visitas.

— ¡Gracias! —le responde Naruto de inmediato.

Cuando Mebuki sube las escaleras, Naruto respira hondo y exhala con fuerza. Se siente tan tenso que la piel se le eriza cada diez segundos.

— Mamá estará decepcionada si se entera que acoso chicas —se lamenta muy, muy en serio, porque Kushina Uzumaki es una dama salvaje de bien que desaprobaria tal comportamiento a base de golpes letales.

— ¿Te preocupa decepcionarla por esto, pero no por fumar hierba todos los días?

— Eso es harina de otro costal, viejo —defiende el chico ante la burla de su amigo.

Como fuera, Kushina encerraría a Naruto si supiera tal cosa. Pero no estaba para pensar en eso, no ahí, en casa de Sakura. Era seguro que ella iba a molestarse, porque estaba invadiendo su privacidad y blah blah blah. Ni siquiera está seguro de qué le dirá. ¿Un "hola, pasaba por aqui" sería aceptable? No para Sakura, lo sabe. Aun así, siente que lo que hace está bien. Hay algo muy malo en Sakura, algo podrido, y sí, a él le jóde eso. Sakura debería ser...

— Lo siento, parece que ella ha salido... —habla Mebuki mientras llega a ellos.

Sakura debería ser esa chica que él idealiza. Por eso se esfuerza en no seguirle el juego, porque su instinto le dice que ella no es así, o al menos no tan así.

— Quizá esté con Sasori, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él —añade Mebuki —. Han sido amigos desde hace años..., aunque no estoy segura de si siguen en contacto. Él hace mucho que se mudó...

¿ _Sasori...?_ Sasuke se pregunta dónde escuchó ese nombre. Pero más importante, resulta que Sakura tiene un buen amigo, y dato número dos, si la mujer delante de ellos es madre de Sakura, entonces parecía no importarle demasiado dónde, cómo y con quién está su hija.

— ¿Le importaría darme el número de Sakura? Recién cambié de celular y he perdido todos los contactos —miente el Uchiha y espera una respuesta que jamás llega. Por un segundo cree que la mujer desconfía de él como para dejarle el número, pero luego entiende que no es eso.

— No..., no lo tengo, pero..., tal vez no tarda en llegar, pueden esperarla si gustan —Mebuki intenta sonreír, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto se la compran—. Pueden tomar lo que quieran del refrigerador, yo estaré arriba..., y si deciden irse, cierren bien la puerta, ¿sí?

Ambos chicos quedaron desconcertados cuando la mujer se fue, dejándolos ahí como si los conociera de toda la vida. ¿Es que era tan ingenua, o en serio ellos parecían buenas personas incapaces de hacer algo malo? Era irresponsable a otro nivel. Era irreal.

— ¿En serio ella es mamá de Sakura?

Es Naruto quien pone voz a la pregunta más grande.

— Eso parece.

Era muy descuidada. Sakura debía ser quien mantenía limpio su hogar, aunque era difícil imaginarla barriendo y lavando los trastes. Se preguntó cómo sería el señor Haruno, y en el fondo deseó que fuese un buen ejemplo para la pelirosa.

— No podemos estar aquí, Sasuke. Debemos irnos.

El rubio tiene razón otra vez. Puede que Sakura llegue muy tarde y ellos no podían darse el lujo de esperarla tanto tiempo. Además, toda esa situación comenzaba a superarlo. Sakura merecía un modelo de mujer a seguir, alguien que la guie y le dé consejos, no a alguien que ni sabe si ha salido o no.

Salieron rápido de ahí. Y sí, cerraron bien la puerta.

* * *

No notó que la noche ya estaba cayendo, o quizá sí, puede que no le importó. Estaba ensimismada, pensando en cómo Sasori pasó de usarla a enamorarse de ella, ¿cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué? Se había obligado a ser su amiga para demostrarle que no la rompió, aunque vaya que sí lo hizo. Pero ahora no tenía que demostrar nada. Sasori podía irse a la mierda y hacer lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando no la involucre a ella.

Imbécil, mil veces imbécil.

Mira la hora en su celular. Casi son las nueve. Y ninguna llamada, ni un sólo mensaje. No le extraña en absoluto, e incluso una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en ella por pensarlo.

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería ir a casa esa noche y ya no podía pasarla con Sasori. Y tampoco tenía dinero encima como para pagar un motel y dormir ahí. Recostarse en la banca donde está y encomendarse a los santos comenzaba a ser tentador.

Tal vez podría hablarle a Kizashi...

No. Joder, no. Sería como arrojarse a un río de aguas rápidas sin saber nadar.

— ¿Sakura-san?

Al mirar a la derecha, su cuerpo sintió un impulso de alerta pero permaneció en la banca. Era Itachi, y por supuesto, aún tenía muy presente lo que él intentó hacerle. Y por su expresión, el pelinegro igual.

— ¿Podemos... hablar? —le pide él, tan angustiado, tan lamentable.

Sakura mira a su alrededor y nota que no hay tantas personas, pero si algo llegara a pasar, habría quién hiciera algo. Además, Itachi no le parece una mala persona y no estaba en todos sus sentidos aquella noche.

En silencio, le ofrece sentarse a su lado.

— Gracias por permitirme esto—dice él sinceramente —. Sé que no quieres tenerme cerca y es comprensible. No pondré excusas. Soló quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho lo que hice, fue algo tan bajo y despreciable, que justo ahora apenas puedo verte a la cara...

Se miran el uno al otro. Itachi no parece mentir y las palabras parecen haberse acabado. Sakura recuerda cuando dijo no quererlo cerca, lo había tachado de lo peor, pero ahora entendía que él no era así. Cometió dos errores en un sábado de fiesta y tuvo el valor de disculparse frente a frente.

— Está bien— dice ella y se recarga en el respaldo de la banca —. Lo que hiciste no fue consciente, pero debes tener más cuidado con lo que fumas.

— Incluso dudo que vuelva a tomar alcohol —admite él, avergonzado. También siente un ligero cosquilleo pero se dice que no es momento para tales cosas—. Mm..., ¿puedo saber porqué estás aquí tan noche? Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Sakura lo mira de reojo. Itachi luce de verdad interesado y no le quita los ojos de encima. Otra vez, él le parece familiar, mas no lo identifica.

— Ellos están bien —contesta —. No importa.

Pero él no se convence.

— Es peligroso. Si gustas yo puedo llevarte a casa, mi auto está por allá.

No quería ir a casa, pero no tenía otro lugar para dormir. Además, no le apetecía caminar y con Itachi parecía haber buenos términos ahora. Lo perdonaba. Ella entendía eso de hacer cosas estúpidas cuando pierdes los sentidos.

— Bien, creo que aceptaré tu oferta. Gracias.

La sonrisa que le brinda acelera los latidos del Uchiha. Pero de nuevo él se regaña y se enfoca en comportarse como un conocido amable. No debía emocionarse por la novia de su amigo. Y sobre eso...

— ¿Querrás que te lleve a tu casa, o al departamento de Sasori?

Buena jugada para alguien que finge desinterés.

— A casa está bien —responde ella, controlando su desprecio al nombre de Sasori. Era seguro que Itachi no sabía nada de lo que sucedió, no podía desquitarse con él. Y vamos, ella ignoraba que Itachi se moría de ganas por saber sobre su "noviazgo" con el pelirrojo.

Estando en el auto, Sakura notó un agradable aroma. Este chico debía ser muy limpio y dedicado a su automóvil, la mayoría lo usaba como vertedero.

— Estás algo lejos de casa, ¿qué hacías de este lado de la ciudad? —le pregunta el moreno queriendo hacer conversación. No es que el silencio le moleste, pero no quiere que la pelirosa piense que es aburrido.

— Supongo que estuve caminando mucho y no me di cuenta. ¿Necesitas que te dé indicaciones?

— No, no. Recuerdo bien donde queda tu casa.

Y de nuevo al silencio. Itachi no creyó que tendría tanta suerte; primero se la encuentra de casualidad, después ella lo perdona y ahora la lleva a casa. Si sólo no estuviera con Sasori..., ¡demonios, otra vez pensando en eso! No quería perder su amistad con Sasori. Él era genial, lo había entendido después del sábado, incluso se encargó de llevarlo a casa, ¿y él le pagaba así?

La pesadez se le escapa en medio de un suspiro y sonríe débilmente. Tenía que librarse de todo eso.

— Tú y Sasori son una buena pareja, Sakura. Admito que me siento-

— ¿Sasori y yo? —Sakura ríe. Ahora entiende porqué el pelirrojo no la dejó aclarar que sólo eran amigos—. Sasori y yo no somos novios.

Itachi casi frena de forma abrupta, pero de algún modo ha seguido en el camino. Mira a Sakura con sorpresa y de nuevo al frente.

— Pero..., pero él dijo que sí..., y ustedes..., tú estabas en su cuarto...

— Hay un pasado, pero fue hace años y quedamos como amigos —aclara Sakura un poco divertida por las expresiones graciosas de Itachi—. Pero ya ni eso somos. No te ofendas, pero Sasori es un idiota.

Itachi no sabe qué decir. La información está quemando su cabeza, porque Sasori había dejado muy en claro que tenía una relación con Sakura. Y no era así. Sasori estuvo mintiendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Sakura se pregunta si está bien hablar de eso con Itachi. Él es amigo de Sasori, ¿no? Seguramente lo defenderá, y ella no quiere discutir.

— Él me mintió respecto a algo, es todo —contesta—. Quisiera no hablar de eso.

Él asiente, aún consternado. No sabe qué decir, pero ahí, en el fondo de su pecho, hay algo agradable y cálido. El resto del camino es de comentarios vagos y sin importancia, y no vuelven a mencionar a Sasori. Repentinamente se volvió algo tabú.

Cuando llegan a casa de la pelirosa, se miran un instante y se sonríen.

— Gracias, Itachi.

Ella baja del auto y rodea el vehículo hacia la entrada de su hogar. Pero la voz de él la detiene en el camino.

— ¿Crees que puedas darme tu número? O tal vez yo darte el mío, por si necesitas que te lleven a algún lado, o no sé, si quieres hablar.

Sakura se dice que es una mala idea, sin embargo, últimamente ella está hecha de malas ideas. Se acerca al auto otra vez y se recarga en la ventana para ver a Itachi más cerca. Sí, le resulta familiar, pero también es endemoniadamente guapo.

Saca su celular y se lo entrega a Itachi.

— Entonces guarda tu número en mi agenda. Tal vez te llame pronto.

Itachi lo hace encantado y le devuelve el teléfono. Se irá al infierno, lo sabe, pero al menos no se quedará con la duda de qué podría pasar.

— Espero tu llamada, Sakura.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta y se despiden. Puede que más de uno se vaya al infierno.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me ponen muy feliz x) ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Quién se irá al infierno por ahora? Muchas gracias por leer~**


	9. Blue

Capítulo nueve

 **Blue**

La escuela se había vuelto un lugar desagradable para ella en los últimos días. Había algo diferente, incomprensible, y justo por eso no le gusta. Sus rutinas eran las mismas, pero sentía un cambio que no lograba detectar, e incluso Sasuke y su amigo la habían dejado tranquila. Debería estar satisfecha con eso. Además, Sasori no había intentado llamarla ni buscarla; pudo haber jurado que no sería fácil deshacerse de él, pero a veces la vida te da pequeños gustos y facilidades.

Todo y nada estaba en su sitio otra vez.

 _Oh_. Justamente una de esas cositas nuevas venía caminando hacia ella. Era hora de almorzar e Ino de algún modo consiguió llevarla a donde estaban todas las mesas, así que había mucho ruido y costaba concentrarse, pero aún con eso logró notar a la señorita Hyuuga antes de que ésta llegara hasta donde ellas.

La cara de Ino pasó de curiosidad a intriga, y después a molestia.

— Si eres nueva y quieres hacer amigas, mejor deberías ir a otra mesa.

El mordaz comentario descoloca un poco a Hinata, quien seguramente no esperaba un ataque sólo por estar de pie ahí.

— Lo siento —dice en voz baja, que casi no la ha escuchado —. P-pero me gustaría hablar con Sakura-san, si es posible...

Ino abre la boca enseguida, pero la cierra cuando Sakura se levanta. Ahora sí que hay confusión en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Sakura...?

— Te veo en clases, Ino.

Eso basta para dejarle claro que no la siga. Y después se retira de la cafetería en compañía de Hinata, con una que otra curiosa mirada a sus espaldas. Así que se alejan lo más que pueden, ninguna sin decir nada, hasta que llegan a la privacidad que les ofrece el aula de química. Sakura cierra la puerta y recarga la espalda en la misma. No sabe qué puede querer ahora Hinata, pero lo importante era irse de aquel lugar repleto de gente.

— Sakura-san, creí que me había prometido alejarse de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.

La pelirosa cruza los brazos y ladea ligeramente su cabeza. Piensa, piensa y acude a sus recuerdos. Aquel reclamo pasivo no estaba previsto de ningún modo.

— Para aclarar, yo jamás te prometí una cosa así. Te dije que lo intentaría —le corrige, porque para ella es importante destacar que no hace promesas de esa índole —. Y en segundo lugar, no me he acercado a ellos, ni ellos a mí, desde aquel día. No comprendo tu molestia.

La revelación parece sorprender a Hinata, mas luego frunce un poco el ceño y se muestra ofendida.

— Por favor, no mientas ahora.

— No miento si no es con un propósito, y aquí no hay ninguno.

Pero la Hyuuga está reacia a creerle.

— Tengo entendido que no hace mucho ellos fueron a visitarte a tu casa. Si eso es mentira, entonces dime porqué Naruto-kun diría tal cosa, ¿qué ganaría él?

No es común que Sakura no sepa qué responder, pero su silencio refuerza las ideas de Hinata y ésta comienza a arrepentirse de haberle hablado aquel día. Debió hacer caso a los consejos de Tenten y mantenerse lejos.

— No debí pedirte algo así..., será mejor olvidarlo todo-

— Hinata, no te estoy mintiendo —Sakura la mira fijamente desde la puerta—. Ellos sí saben dónde vivo, me llevaron a casa cuando hubo una fiesta, pero estoy segura de que no han ido a visitarme. Y si lo hicieron, fue sin mi consentimiento y cuando yo no estaba en casa.

Por alguna razón no le parece tan descabellado que ellos hicieran tal cosa. Pero si eso pasó, entonces probablemente Mebuki no les abrió y fueron en vano. _¿Pero y si abrió...?_

— ¿Sabes cuándo fueron a mi casa?

La seriedad con la que habla hace titubear a Hinata. Niega con la cabeza y la de ojos verdes chasquea la lengua. Esos idiotas no la habían dejado en paz, sino que mantenían la distancia para evitar su enojo.

— Pero Naruto-kun dijo que fue hace unos días...—baja la mirada con algo de vergüenza para continuar —, lo escuché cuando hablaba con mi primo Neeji y Shikamaru-san..., no dijo qué pasó, sólo que acompañó a Sasuke-kun...

Debía encontrar a uno de esos dos y sacarle la verdad. No podía permitirles que se entrometan en su vida. ¿ _Quién mierda les dio el derecho_?

—Gracias por decirme, Hinata. Nos vemos después.

— ¡Ah, espera-

Se va de ahí dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca. Mientras camina por el pasillo se dedica a pensar porqué Sasuke y Naruto llegarían tan lejos. No eran unidos a ella de ninguna manera. ¿Entonces por qué? Primero la ayudan en la fiesta, la llevan a casa y después quieren asegurarse de su bienestar. Sasuke a su modo demostró mayor interés en la persona que le hizo daño, y ella fue grosera con él, fue grosera con ambos, porque sinceramente ya no tiene otro modo de responder a ese tipo de atención.

Que le vean el trasero al pasar, que digan que la tuvieron en la cama, que la critiquen y la tachen de fácil...

Con eso sí sabe lidiar. Pero no con la preocupación en los ojos azules de Naruto o el enojo de Sasuke al decirle que lo sucedido no importa.

¿Qué se supone que hará con ellos?

 _"Agradecería que dejen el tema y de paso me dejen en paz a mí también_ ".

Recuerda haberles dicho eso la última vez que hablaron. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Esos idiotas no iban a estar tranquilos hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Y se supone que eso debería molestarla, pero no..., o al menos no tanto. Lo que le fastidia es que ellos hayan hablado con Mebuki y que, si está equivocada, quieran usarlo en su contra.

En lugar de buscarlos en ese tiempo libre, se decanta por esperar que las clases inicien de nuevo, pues de ley ahí los verá.

Cuando llega al aula no hay nadie. Toma asiento en la mesa que comparte con Ino y suspira, dejando ir un poco de las tensiones que ha tenido en estos días. Siente que está dejando ir las cosas; repasa cada detalle, desde la fiesta hasta este momento, y se pregunta si pudo haber tomado decisiones mejores. Tal vez se está llenando de errores hasta el cuello y no es capaz de verlos.

La tormenta en su cabeza se ve interrumpida al escuchar su celular. Cuando revisa, es Kizashi quien está hablando y le parece inusual, ya que él respeta sus horarios de escuela.

— ¿Papá?

Al otro lado de la línea está la respiración de su padre. Él parece haber respirado hondo.

— Cariño, estoy de camino a tu escuela, necesito que me esperes en la puerta...

¿ _Por qué...?_

— Ya he llamado y te dejarán salir —le escucha titubear—. Date prisa, cielo, estoy a pocas calles de llegar.

 _¿Qué anda mal_?

Antes de ponerle voz a su pregunta, la llamada se ha cortado y ella mira un breve momento la pantalla. No entiende qué pasa. El corazón le late fuerte y dolorosamente, pero la impulsa a levantarse y tomar su bolso.

Y corre hacia las puertas del instituto. De su paso se quitan los otros estudiantes, curiosos, creando murmullos que no la alcanzan. Sí, justo con eso sí puede lidiar, pero no con esto, no con la pesadez de un mal presentimiento.

— (Mamá...)

No importa que Kizashi no le haya dicho nada, ella sabe que algo pasado con su madre. Recuerda las pastillas, el alcohol, su palidez. ¿Pero qué ha sido? ¿Qué tan grave?

Al llegar a la puerta le permiten salir. Y ahí delante está el auto de su padre estacionado. Pensó que también iría corriendo con él, pero le han dado ganas de retroceder y no enfrentarse a lo que haya pasado.

Kizashi debió notarlo, porque ha salido del vehículo para ir hacia ella.

 _¿Por qué está llorando_?

Sakura niega y da un paso atrás, pero su padre la alcanza y la abraza con fuerza. No puede ser, no puede ser...

— Lo siento, Sakura..., llegué tarde..., lo siento...

¿Qué se puede sentir en un momento así? Una a una, las lágrimas comienzan a empañar la vista de Sakura. Escucha las disculpas de su padre, es el llanto de un hombre que se culpa a sí mismo y se ahoga.

Esa misma mañana, después de que partiera a la escuela, su madre tomó todas las pastillas que tenía bajo receta. Sakura no quiso escuchar más. Llora en el auto mientras Kizashi conduce a rumbo desconocido. Se aferra a sus propias rodillas, ahora es ella quien cree ahogarse, y en el fondo espera estar teniendo un mal sueño. Pero no es así.

Mebuki había muerto.

* * *

 **¿Debo disculparme? ¿ME DISCULPO? Sé que hay otras opciones, pero la muerte de Mebuki es necesaria, gente. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones, ¡les agradezco mucho el apoyo! Quisiera responder cada uno de los comentarios pero con el celular batallo bastante, pero les juro que leo cada uno y me alegran el corazoncito :)**

 **Pronto les traeré el capítulo diez. A portarse bien~**


	10. Derrota

Capítulo diez

 **Derrota**

 _¿Quiénes eran esas personas que la rodean?_

Le parecen sombras con gestos de lástima y luto. Quieren hablar con ella, escucha sus murmullos, mas no los comprende y se aleja. Quiere ocultarse. Ella no debería estar ahí; esa situación no debería estar pasando. Su casa no tendría que estar adornada por arreglos florales, esas coronas de rosas blancas con mensajes le repugnaban.

 _"Te extrañaremos"_

 _¿A quién van a extrañar estas personas?_ Nadie tenía el derecho a estar ahí y a querer despedirse cuando hace mucho simplemente la olvidaron. Mebuki se había ido sin amigos, sin hermanos y sin padres. Y Sakura temía que también sin hija.

— Cariño…

Kizashi es el único al que acepta cerca. Sabe que su padre se culpa y quizá siempre lo haga, pero ella jamás lo acusaría; Kizashi se ha encargado de todo el funeral, y ha hecho hasta lo imposible para tenerla a ella sin preocupaciones. Sakura sabe que su padre no la abandonará, pero le resulta aterrador lo mucho que podría cambiar su vida.

—Sé que no puedo correrlos de casa —dice ella en voz baja—. Pero ninguno de ellos visitó a mamá, ni siquiera una llamada. Ellos no hicieron nada.

El hombre mayor cierra sus ojos al sentir más opresión en su pecho. Su hija tiene razón. Hay algunas caras que ni siquiera él conoce.

— A veces la gente llora más por remordimiento que por la pérdida, cielo.

Sakura mira en dirección al féretro donde su madre descansa. No la ha visto y no la verá. No quiere que los recuerdos sobre su madre siempre terminen con la imagen inerte de ella.

— Tu esposa…, Tsunade —Sakura dirige la mirada hacia su padre— ¿Ella vendrá?

Él sonríe tristemente y niega.

— Tsunade no lo consideró conveniente e igual yo.

La pelirosa siemplemente asiente y devuelve la mirada hacia el descanso de Mebuki. Ya han sido dos días y Kizashi no se ha apartado de su lado, y sabe que no lo hará hasta que ella se lo pida.

Más personas que ella no conoce llegan y Kizashi inmediatamente les atiende, porque así no se acercarán a ella para darle el pésame. Mucho le gustaría irse a su habitación, pero entonces esa gente intentaría abrir la tapa del ataúd para ver a su madre, y eso sí que no. Ha permanecido cerrado todo el tiempo. Nadie la vería ahora que ya no importa.

Pero entonces sucede que una voz familiar llega a sus oídos. Cuando mira, se muerde el labio al ver a su padre estrechando la mano de Sasori, y a éste diciendo lo mucho que lamentaba todo lo que pasó. Se aferra a sus rodillas y permanece en el asiento. Escucha que mencionan su nombre y poco después los pasos de Sasori se detienen a su lado.

— Sakura…

Su ceño se frunce por inercia cuando él toma asiento a su lado. No lo ve y él tampoco a ella. Ambos miran hacia el suelo, y Sasori deja que el silencio se genere entre ambos, porque apenas puede enlazar las palabras en su mente para hablar.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo —comienza a decir él con cautela—. Sólo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo que pasó y de mis fallas, yo sinceramente lamento mucho que pases por esto. Mebuki-san no lo merecía.

Sakura se recrimina por las lágrimas que quieren escapar de sus ojos. Sasori pudo haber sido una basura con ella, pero nunca fue grosero con Mebuki, y además fue el único amigo que ella le conoció. Mebuki se fue pensando que Sasori es grandioso.

— Sé que no me necesitas y que no me quieres cerca, pero si tú me buscas, te aseguro que me encontrarás.

Sasori se levanta y se aleja de ella. Se va. Y Sakura otra vez se siente rodeada de sombras lúgubres. A veces su padre se acerca para ver cómo está, pero hay tantas personas que apenas tiene libre unos minutos para ella. Y está bien, ella entiende. Un funeral es mucha carga para un solo hombre. Sin embargo, se siente tan débil y emocionalmente vulnerable, que por un instante quiso detener a Sasori y pedirle que esté a su lado. Incluso sin hablar. Sólo estar ahí para ella. _¿Realmente habría sido tan malo?_ Si lo llamara y le pidiera regresar…, ¿sería un error?

Tal vez pueda alcanzarlo.

Toma una decisión y se pone de pie. Mira en dirección a la puerta, queriendo visualizar al pelirrojo, mas no consigue verlo. Camino hacia la salida, pasando entre esas sombras disfrazadas de pena, pero no lo encuentra. Sasori ya no está.

Se maldice a ella, maldice a la ironía. Otra vez las lágrimas quieren arder y tal hecho la llena de coraje. Que se joda Sasori, ¡que se jodan todos lo que fingen su luto!

Se da la vuelta y camina firme hacia la caja, a la cual brinda una mirada brillante, y por un segundo siente como si su madre estuviera de acuerdo. Les gritará que se larguen. Que tomen sus malditas flores y palabras de consuelo, que desaparezcan…

— Basta, Sakura.

Su cuerpo tiembla cuando su padre la toma por el brazo y le susurra al oído. Se muerde el labio, baja la mirada y entonces las lágrimas comienzan a salir. No quiere a esa gente ahí, y sabe que su madre tampoco los hubiese querido ver. No son bienvenidos a su casa.

— Dame unas horas más y yo mismo les pediré que se vayan, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora lo mejor es que estés en tu habitación. Y no te preocupes…, yo la cuidaré, permaneceré a su lado hasta que deba irse.

Siente que su padre le besa la cabeza. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, porque ella no se lo permitía, pero en estos momentos el gesto le es devastador. Sus sollozos comienzan e intenta callarlos, pero aun así acepta la petición de su padre. Lo mira a él entre lágrimas y después mira el ataúd de Mebuki.

— No dejes que interrumpan su descanso.

Su padre le sonríe y ella, a pesar de esas gotas saladas, se siente tranquila al dejarlo acompañando a su madre.

Asi que se va a su cuarto, aquel que seguramente pronto tendrá que abandonar, porque su padre ya le ha dado a entender que lo mejor sería mudarse; no profundizan el tema, pero Kizashi la quiere con él y Tsunade. Y eso será un problema. Si antes no se sentía lista para conocer a la mujer, mucho menos ahora; lo único que le interesaba de Tsunade, es que le diera el apoyo necesario a su padre para que supere la culpa.

Porque él merecía ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama. Y algún día le dará el gusto de cenar los tres, pero no aún. No pronto. Tsunade tendría que esperar un poco más.

Repentinamente escucha que llaman a su puerta. Ni siquiera ha conseguido recostarse cuando ya quieren irrumpir su paz. ¿Es que nadie nota que ella no los quiere cerca? Al parecer tendría que ser más clara.

Antes de abrir, se asegura de que ya no quedan rastros de sus lágrimas y entonces se enfrenta a la persona que tiene delante. Y se sorprende, sus ojos así lo demuestran.

 _¿Qué hace él ahí?_

— Tu padre me indicó el camino a tu habitación. Me dijo que querías estar sola, pero más que eso, que necesitabas compañía —dice Sasuke, y sus ojos oscuros la contemplan cautelosos.

Viene con ropa de luto, así que no era sólo que había pasado por ahí casualmente. Él era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunta ella, sosteniendo aún la puerta con su mano. Se permite perder la batalla y desvía la mirada hacia abajo, deseando más que nada controlar el nudo que se le está formando en la garganta.

— Pregunté a los maestros la razón de tu ausencia e insistí hasta que me dijeron —contesta él.

Los labios de Sakura se curvean. Vaya que el chico es terco.

— Me permití venir —continúa él—, porque te imaginé sola pasando por esto, y creo que no me equivoqué.

Entonces ella recuerda lo que dijo Hinata, que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron en su casa hace poco y que, por ende, conocieron a Mebuki. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasori no fue el único "amigo" que su madre le conoció, y aunque no lo eran, le daba gusto que eso haya pasado. Puede que Mebuki se fue con la idea de que no la dejaba sola.

 _"¿Te dio gusto verlos, mamá?"_

Posiblemente jamás lo sabría, pero iba a pensar que sí.

— Ese día yo planeaba hablar contigo —dice Sakura al alzar la mirada hacia él. Sus orbes verdes brillan, un poco enrojecidos por lo que ha llorado, mas no hay tristeza por la que Sasuke deba preocuparse—. Iba a amenazarte, estoy segura, pero ahora quiero agradecerte que hayas venido a mi casa sin avisarme, y también que te permitieras venir hoy.

Ambos se dedican miradas cargadas de significado; se entienden, ella ya no tiene que añadir nada más y él no insistirá en esta ocasión. Sakura lo acepta, y al dejarlo entrar a su habitación, también le permite el acceso a conocerla tanto como pueda permitírselo.

Se declara oficialmente vencida por Sasuke.

* * *

 **¡Mil gracias por sus generosos comentarios! Esta vez tardé más en actualizar, pero apenas me devuelven la pc y así es más fácil que hacer las cosas con el celular c:**

 **Deseo de corazón que que el capítulo les haya gustado, hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
